Los opuestos se atraen
by zanessafanficc
Summary: Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montez son las personas más opuestas dentro del instituto, pero no todo es como parece, historia basada en varias vivencias y mi imaginación, TROYELLA & RYPAY.
1. Capitulo Uno: “¿El? ¿Gustarme?”

**Capitulo Uno: "¿El? ¿Gustarme?"**

− Troy − se escucho el grito de una de las porristas.

− Que lindo que se ve − le susurraba una adolescente a su amiga

− Cada día es más lindo − respondió la chica − Definitivamente Troy Bolton es un súper bombón −

− Argggg − expreso una morena de bellos ojos color castaños a su mejor amiga − Odio a las estupidas porristas − se acomodo el pelo − **"Troy, eres súper lindo"** − añadió con voz graciosa imitando a los porristas del colegio, esto provoco que la rubia que la acompañaba estallara en risas provocando que la morena se enojara − No veo lo gracioso, mira como lo persiguen, ni que fuese el chico más lindo del planeta − culmino mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ella y su amiga voltearon hacia donde Troy Bolton se encontraba.

− Vamos, no se si es él chico más lindo del planeta − aclaro la rubia − Pero del instituto definitivamente, aparte tu sabes que la situación es graciosa − señalo − No eso − apunto hacía donde las porristas rodeaban a la superestrella del baloncesto − A lo que voy − miro a su amiga y se alejo un paso de ella − Es que **ÉL** te gusta, eso es lo gracioso − termino divertida y comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

− ¿Pero que dices? − comento colorada − Claro que **no** me gusta − agrego rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el pasto − Es un tonto cabeza de balón que lo único en lo que piensa es en encestar y conquistar chicas − dijo ya sentada en el pasto − Es solo otro niño creído con cara bonita y popularidad − observo hacia donde dicha persona se encontraba − Y por cierto − tomo aire − **¡LO ODIO! **− puntualizo aún colorada.

− Claro − sonrió la rubia − Yo soy la persona con peor gusto sobre la faz de la tierra − termino y comenzó a reírse nuevamente contagiando así a la morena.

− Ya, ya − la morena decía entre risas.

− No − sentencio la rubia − Quiero − tomo aire ya que le faltaba a causa de tanta risa − **¡Quiero que admitas que Troy Bolton te gusta! **− grito y volvió a reírse, esto provoco que la morena se cruzara de brazos y transformara su cara en un completamente seria.

− Sabes que eso no es cierto − hablo y volteo la mirada.

− Vamos pequeña − sonrió picadamente − Reconócelo − termino mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertida.

**Gabriella Montez **era una chica tímida y algo desconocida en el colegio, se podría describir como la típica adolescente sin popularidad, al contrario de **Sharpay Evans** quien era conocida como la presidenta del club de drama y persona súper popular dentro del instituto. Su relación era algo distinta a la de los demás, es decir Gabriella era la mejor amiga de Sharpay, eran completamente opuestas pero su amistad era la mejor, definitivamente **Gabriella Montez y Sharpay Evans eran de mundos distintos, pero sin embargo mejores amigas.**

− Chicas − **Ryan Evans** se acercaba al grupo, Ryan tenía el mismo apellido que la rubia pero no era pariente de ella, Ryan era un chico rubia, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, se podría decir que era un chico hermoso pero era todo lo contrario a Troy Bolton, era casi tan popular como Gabriella, es decir que _**su popularidad era completamente nula.**_

− Ricitos − Gabriella se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo, el rubio era su mejor amigo, cuando se soltó bajo hasta donde se encontraba Sharpay − Cierra la boca rubia, ya sabemos que mueres por Ricitos − le susurro al oído, beso la mejilla de su amiga − Me voy, debo hablar con Darbus, hoy me estuvo buscando − termino y salio corriendo del lugar.

− ¿Sharp? − Ryan se acerco y la miro a los ojos − ¿Sharp? − repitió y paso su mano frente a los ojos castaños de la chica − ¿Qué sucede? −

− ¿Ah? − dijo después de algunos segundos − Disculpa, es que pensaba − dijo mientras le estiraba los brazos al chico.

− ¿Y en que? − pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

− En ti − dijo sin pensar, la cercanía de lo Ryan la confundía mucho y podía llegar a decir cosas realmente estupidas.

− ¿En mi? − su rostro estaba completamente colorado e el momento que hablo.

PVS _(Pensamiento de Sharpay)_  
− En ti... − _piensa Sharpay, piensa_ − En trigonometría − _JA, casi la friegas_ − Es que nunca se como pronunciarlo − _Genial, mi mejillas deben estar completamente rojas_

− Ah − _creo que mi explicación no fue buena _− ¿Sabes? − _hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos _

− ¿Qué sucede? − _lo mire a los ojos_

− Hoy estas muy bonita − _me sonroje completamente _− Y creo que deberíamos ir a tomar algo, no sé piénsalo, iré a buscar mis cosas − _mis ojos deben estar a punto de salirse de lugar, es que "guuuau" realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo, ¿Salir? ¿Nosotros? _

_Gabriella hacia años que era __**mi mejor amiga**__? , se estarán preguntando __**¿Cómo es posible?**__, pero sepan que no somos __**tan**__ opuestas como todos creen, simplemente que yo soy menos tímida en algunos casos, en fin el hecho es que el año pasado llego Ryan, y es __**muy**__ distinto a mí, y a todos los chicos con los que salí, pero realmente me gusta, pero se que es imposible que él se fije en mi, pero soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no creen? _  
FIN PVS

− Montez − grito la señorita Darbus − Quiera o no será la tutora de Bolton − Darbus miro a la estrella de baloncesto y este estaba sonriendo, como si estuviese complacido.

− Pero, pero − Gabriella no sabía que palabras usar para replicar lo dicho por la profesora − No es justo − termino diciendo cuando la profesora se alejo y se quedo con sola con el castaño.

− Vamos princesa − tomo su mentón − Se que mueres por enseñarme y pasar tiempo conmigo − le guiño él ojo y se fue, no sin antes besarle la mejilla dejando así a Montez algo rojo en el medio del pasillo − ¡Todos mueren por pasar él tiempo conmigo! − le grito ya lejos.

− ¡Gabriella! − grito la rubia mientras corría por el corredor − ¿Qué sucede? −

− Bolton − susurro la morena

− ¿Bolton? − levanto una ceja − ¿Qué con él? −

− Seré su tutora y… − se llevo las manos a los ojos y se deslizo por los casilleros hasta llegar al piso.

− ¡Hey! Pequeña − Sharpay se agacho para llegar a su altura − No me asustes, ¿Qué más? −

− Es que él, bueno − hablo nerviosa − tu sabes, **él me gusta **− termino algo roja.

− Ya lo sabía eso, pero dime ¿Qué más sucede? −

− ¡Sharpay! − le grito algo enojada − Eso me sucede, él me gusta y es − pensó un segundo − **¡IMPOSIBLE! Pensar que algo pasara entre nosotros **−

− Nada − tomo aíre − **Repito, nada es imposible** − se levanto y comenzó a caminar − Ya veras, ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a casa −

− Ja, nada, somos completamente opuestos − susurro para sí misma.

* * *


	2. Capitulo dos: ¿Conquistarlo? ¡Claro que

**Capitulo Dos: ¿Conquistarlo? ¡Claro que no!**

− ¿Nada es imposible? − pregunto mientras subían al auto de Sharpay, un descapotable rosado con las iniciales "SE" en el capot del mismo.

− Así es − dijo y encendió el auto − Nada en este mundo es imposible de alcanzar o lograr en su defecto − emprendió camino − Como tu prefieras −

− Ya veo − miro por la ventana − Si es tu filosofía − la miro atentamente

− Claro que lo es − respondió.

− Entonces − dijo bajo − ¿Por qué no la implementas y conquistas a Ricitos? − Sharpay freno el auto de repente y la miro a la cara, su cara era completamente distinta a la de momentos atrás la morena sabía que ese era un golpe bajo para la rubia.

− Eso − pensó unos segundos en lo cuales volvió a encender el motor del auto − Eso es **muy **distinto − aseguro.

PVG

− ¿**Distinto?** − _no es para nada distinto, es lo mismo a ella le gusta él, simplemente que en este caso ella es la popular, las cosas son mucho más fáciles, ¿no lo creen?_

FIN PPVG

− Si − freno en la casa de la morena − Demasiado − puntualizo cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la casa Montez.

− No lo creo − dijo mientras con una mano la invitaba a entrar − Tu eres popular, puedes conquistar a cualquiera − señalo mientras servía jugo en la cocina.

− Claro, a cualquiera − afirmo − Pero **NO **a Ryan Evans − se sentó en una banqueta − **Es que él, es distinto, distinto a todos los chicos con los cuales salí, realmente lo encuentro muy atractivo pero imposible** −

− ¿Sharpay? − pregunto con cara de susto − ¿Qué le hiciste a Sharpay y quien eres? − dijo y estallo en risas provocando que su amiga riese también ante tal ocurrencia − Vamos, tu sabes que puedes con esto, **puedes y lo conquistaras **− afirmo y bebió jugo.

− ¿Tu crees? − pregunto alto tímida y la morena asintió − Yo, no digo que lo conquistare − las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron − Pero si que **lo intentaré **− la miro y prosiguió − No protestes, se que no es lo mismo pero escucha como ya dije, tratare de conquistarlo − tomo jugo − Cosa que veo muy difícil, pero con intentar no perderé nada − ese comentario logro una sonrisa de la morena − En fin como iba diciendo − miro a Gabriella − Yo tratare − remarco esa palabra − de conquistar a Ryan si vos intentas lo mismo con Bolton − termino seria y volvió a beber jugo mientras que su amiga no salía del asombro.

− ¿Qué? − grito y la miro como diciendo "_Tu no te atreverías a pedirme eso"_

− No me mires así − dijo Sharp − Se lo que piensas y la respuestas es SI, si me animo − la miro seria − Y lo hice, ahora dime − la tomo por lo hombros − ¿Tenemos un trato amiga? − pregunto y extendió su mano mientras la morena la miraba atentamente.

PVG

_La propuesta de Sharpay no me gusto para nada, pero tengo que analizar las cosas, por un lado esta el hecho de que ella se animaría a conquistar a ricitos pero por el otro el hecho de Troy, Yo tendría que conquistarlo, y bueno es algo que yo veo …_

FIN PVG

− Por dios Gaby − dijo sin mover la mano de lugar − Deja de pensar y analizar tanto las cosas, esta es una pregunta que se responde con si o no − suspiro − ¿Aceptas el trato o no Montez? − termino desafiante.

− Es que necesito analizar todas las probabilidades… −

− ¡Que probabilidades ni nada! − su voz sonó fuerte − ¿Aceptas o no? − Gabriella alternaba su vista entre Sharpay y su mano, realmente estaba confundida, es decir es una pregunta difícil, si decía que no simplemente arriesgaba el no saber que podía pasar con ella y Troy, y si decía que si arriesgaba lo mismo, nada más que con la decisión que conllevaba el "si" se vería enredada en muchos líos.

− Que más da − dijo y tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó − **Tenemos un trato querida Evans** − pronuncio y al momento la rubia sonrió.

− Sabía que no dirías que no − comento gloriosa − En fin, yo soy la mejor amiga de Troy así que te diré si la operación va bien o mal −

− Y yo de Ricitos, así que lo mismo − levanto sus hombros − Nos mantendremos informadas − termino y recién en ese momento soltaron sus manos.

* * *


	3. Capitulo Tres: Ryan, Ryan Evans

**Capitulo Tres: Ryan, Ryan Evans.**

La noche en Alburquerque resulto ser tranquila para todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria, Ryan y Troy durmieron tranquilos a diferencia de Gabriella y Sharpay quienes estaban sumamente concentradas en sus pensamientos, por ende no lograran dormir casi nada. El radio despertador de la habitación de la rubia comenzó a sonar y esta se sobresalto.

− Maldita radio − saco su mano de entre las frazadas y trato de apagar el aparto − Aggg, ya apágate − dijo una vez sentada en la cama − Vamos Sharpay sonríe, hoy comienzas con tu nueva genial idea − se dijo irónica "_Genial solo tu puedes hundirte tanto_" pensó mientras se miraba al espejo − Respira Sharp, respira − inhalo y exhalo aire − Tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo − se repitió una y otra vez antes de subirse al auto para dirigirse a la casa de Gabriella antes de ir al colegio.

− Lo − tomo aire − Siento − respiro exageradamente − Es que − volvió a respirar − Me − se sentó en el asiento − Quede dormida − respiro tranquila − Lo siento −

− Veo que nuestro trato tampoco te dejo dormir − sonrió de costado y arranco el auto.

− Para serte sincera − miro por la ventanilla − No − suspiro − Es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo una chica como yo − se señalo − Lograra conquistar a Troy Bolton −

− Yo creo que tienes todo lo necesario − señalo − Simplemente que no sabes como utilizarlo − pensó un minutos − El armamento lo tienes solo tienes que saber como usarlo − dijo y subió el volumen de la música. Ella y su amiga debían despejarse para lograr pensar como conquistarían a los chicos.

− Chicas − saludo Ryan desde la entrada − ¿Cómo están? − termino con una sonrisa en la cara.

− Perfectas − sonrió la morena − Por ahora − le susurro a la rubia quien todavía no había hablado.

− Que bueno − se puso en medio de las dos − Porque lucen de ese modo − comento logrando que la rubia se sonrojara y la morena se riera a carcajadas por esto ultimo.

− Que encantador que eres Ricitos − dijo Gabriella mientras lo tomaba por sus mejillas − Ahora sacare mis libros e iré a la clase Darbus − comento y hizo una mueca graciosa.

− ¿Darbus? − pregunto la rubia − Ja, comienza tu martirio pequeña − termino y le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

− ¿Martirio? − pregunto el rubio confundido − ¿Y porque? − volvió a preguntar mientras levantaba una ceja.

− Yo te explicare pequeño − Sharpay lo tomo de la mano y lo tiro − Mientras vamos a clases − sus mejillas estaban algo rojas pero que mas daba, debía conquistar a Ryan de cualquier manera.

− Adiós − grito la morena mientras veía como se alejaban sus amigos _"Se ven bien tomados de la mano"_ pensó y cerro su armario.

Ryan y Sharpay siguieron tomados de la mano hasta entrar al teatro, Sharpay quería un lugar tranquilo, y el teatro era uno de ellos, sin embargo dentro de diez minutos llegarían los alumnos, así que debía poner su plan en moviendo rápidamente.

− ¿Me dirás porque en minutos comienza el martirio de Gabriella? − pregunto curioso mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia y volvió a tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

− Ah − no pudo evitar mirar sus manos entrelazadas "¿_Por qué tomo mi mano él? ¿Será que realmente tengo oportunidad_" pensó − Es que es tutora de Bolton, y tu sabes, son −

− Opuestos − Ryan la corto

− Exacto − comento con una sonrisa en la cara

− Como nosotros − añadió el rubio y la chica volteo a mirarlo.

− No entiendo − respondió haciéndose la tonta _"Claro que entiendes, tu eres popular, él no, no es un difícil Sharpay Evans"_

− Vamos Sharp − se acerco a su oído − **Se que no soy el prototipo de chico que a ti te gusta, pero me gustas y mucho** − le susurro y se alejo.

− ¡Alumnos! − la voz de Darbus retumbo en todo el teatro provocando que Sharpay y se sobresaltara y alejara de Ryan."_¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Ya basta Sharpay! ¡Concéntrate en la clase!" _pensó la rubia.

La clase de Darbus transcurrió como siempre, es decir aburrida. Ensayos, morisquetas y un discurso de porque no usar los celular en el teatro fueron el centro de la clase, Sharpay había estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de que no había nadie en el teatro, exceptuando a ella y Ryan que la miraba desde lejos.

− Sharp − dijo fuerte − ¿Vamos? − pregunto caballerosamente.

− Si, si − dijo sobresaltada − Disculpa, es que estaba pensando en algo − termino cuando llego al lado del rubio

− Espero que en mi − le sonrió y la toma de la mano nuevamente. _"Qué esto todo esto? No entiendo, Montez necesito hablar contigo" _− Busquemos a Gaby, seguramente necesita descargarse con alguien − comento mientras caminaban.

− Y yo también − susurro muy bajo para que el rubio no la escuchase.

− ¿Hum? − el rubio buscaba a la morena en el patio del colegio − ¿Dijiste algo? − pregunto al no escuchar respuesta a su sonido.

− No, no − negó fuertemente con la cabeza la rubia y miro para todo lados − ¡Gabriella! − grito cuando la vio y tiro del rubio para llegar más rápido pero algo la hizo detenerse rápidamente, mejor dicho alguien ya que Ryan la freno porque Troy se había acercado a la banca donde estaba la morena

− Será mejor que esperemos unos minutos − se volteo a mirarla − ¿Sabes? Esto es raro − le dijo mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas

− ¿Qué cosa? − pregunto confundida y Ryan levanto sus manos para mostrárselas − Bueno, estamos tomados de las manos, todo el mundo lo hace, ¿no crees? −

− Si, es que a eso no me refiero − con su mano suelta tomo su boina y comenzó a jugar con ella, siempre que hacía eso era porque estaba nervioso.

− ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto algo preocupada y con el dorso de su mano acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

− Bueno, es que yo tenía una pregunta − hablo bajito como si de un secreto se tratase.

− Dímela − le sonrió enternecida, _"¿Desde cuando Ryan se comportaba de esa manera?"_

− ¿Cuándo te volviste tan hermosa? − por tercera vez en el día susurro en el oído de Sharpay, logrando que esta se intimidara − Realmente eres hermosa − dijo cuando logro separarse un poco y la miro a los ojos − Si, definitivamente cuando te sonrojas te ves mejor − comento divertido y ella lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro

− Deja de cargarme − la rubia sonrió − Se que lo dices en broma −

− No − negó con la cabeza − Nada de lo que digo es mentira − pensó unos minutos − Aunque creo que te vez más hermosa cuando te enojas, arrugas la nariz y todo − sonrió ante su comentario.

− ¿De verdad? − pregunto algo nerviosa − ¿Hablas en serio Evans? − volvió a preguntar.

− Aggg − el ruido producido por Gabriella Montez hizo que los chicos se separaran pero aún así me mantenían tomados de la mano − Lo odio, lo odio − dijo cuando ya estaba al lado de ellos.

− No lo creo amiga − comento la rubia y comenzó a reír − Yo diría más bien que te gusta − agrego y levanto sus cejas.

− Ya conocen mi respuesta, saben que si − sonrió tímida − Pero es tan pesado cuando quiere, que por dios, se torna insoportable −

− ¿Qué sucedió? − pregunto Sharpay curiosa mientras se sentaba en una banca.

− Es que… − comenzó la morena.

FLASH BACK (recuerdo, por decirlo de alguna manera)

− Montez − Bolton la llamo y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella.

− Hoy no estuviste en clases − tomo aire − ¿Cómo pretendes que sea tu tutora si no te veo? − pregunto y levanto una ceja algo fastidiada.

− No me regañes, no eres mi madre preciosa − se agacho ya que ella estaba sentada y la tomo por él mentón − Hoy luego de la practica iré a tu casa − sonrió coqueto.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto confundida − ¿Se supone que tengo que esperarte en mi casa y prepararte la merienda y luego explicarte lo que vimos hoy? − llevo sus manos a la cintura y frunció el seño.

− Podría prepáramela tu madre, ¿no crees? − pregunto levantando sus hombros.

− Mi mamá no esta, esta de viaje, se fue hoy − Troy sonrió y esto a Gabriella la puso nerviosa − ¿Porque mejor no te explico en tu casa? − pregunto mirando para otro lado.

− No lo creo − sonrió triunfante − Te veré a la tarde bonita − se paro y dio dos pasos − Necesito ayuda con muchas cosas − levanto las cejas y le guiño un ojo, luego de esto siguió caminando.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK (fin del recuerdo)

− ¿Entonces? − pregunto confundida − ¿Estarán solos? − volvió a preguntar y la morena asintió.

− Bueno, después de todo será tu oportunidad, vamos Gaby, mueres por la estrella del colegio − añadió Ryan, quien seguía tomado de la mano con la rubia.

− ¡Un momento! − grito la morena haciendo sobresaltar a los rubios − ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos tomados de las manos? − pregunto y se llevo las manos a la cintura.

− Bueno, veras − sonrió Sharpay forzadamente − Resulta ser una historia muy graciosa en realidad − comenzó.

− Estamos tomados de las manos porque es cómodo − levanto sus hombros − A mi me hace sentir bien − termino con una media sonrisa.

− Que bueno − dio un brinco − Ahora vayámonos que ya termino la hora del instituto − comenzó a caminar − A menos que seamos deportistas − rodó los ojos − Cosa que no somos −

− Espera − Ryan tomo por el brazo a Sharpay y la detuvo − Todo lo que dije es cierto, es lo que siento y es más − trago saliva − Me gustas Evans, mucho − rodó los ojos ante la mirada de la chica − Demasiado para mi gusto − beso su mejilla y corrió − Luego hablamos Gabz − grito − Adiós preciosas − les tiro un beso con la mano y se fue.

− Evans − grito Gabriella − ¿Qué sucede? − le pregunto al ver como la rubia tocaba su mejilla.

− Evans − suspiro − Ryan Evans − pestaño varias veces − Ryan Evans me estas volviendo loca − termino por decir y la morena comenzó a reír, la situación daba risa, mejor dicho la cara de la rubia el rubio estaba jugando con su mente y corazón. Sharpay estaba completamente enamorada, y ahora más que nunca dispuesta a todo por él rubio.

* * *


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Bolton, Troy Bolton

**Capitulo Cuatro: Bolton****, Troy Bolton.**

− Evans − grito la morena − Ya deja de tocarte la mejilla y ábreme la puerta − hizo gestos con las manos y la rubia abrió.

− Disculpa, es que − sacudió su cabeza − Se esta apoderando de todos mis pensamientos − levanto sus hombros y torció la boca hacia un costado.

− Ya basta − dijo Gabriella una vez dentro del auto − Necesito pensar − suspiro − ¿Qué haré hoy con Bolton en mi casa? − cubrió su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, la situación era demasiado para ella.

PVG  
_Tranquila Gabriella, inhala y exhala. No es nada grave ni mucho menos importante que, aggg, que va Gabriella no te mientas es __SUPER__ importante este asunto ¡Troy Bolton, el chico más popular y lindo del colegio ira a tu casa!, no la casa de Sharpay o de Ryan, a TU casa, despierta muchacha, este día es__ GRANDE__. Respira, respira, creo que mi cerebro colapsara con tanta información, si es que todavía no colapso. Vamos Montez, relájate, mira por la ventana, un árbol, dos árboles, tres árboles…__** ¡TROY BOLTON IRA A TU CASA DEJA DE CONTAR ÁRBOLES IDIOTA!**_  
FIN PVG

− Gabriella − grito la rubia ya la sacudió − Ya deja de suspirar − añadió en otro grito − ¡AHORA BAJA DEL AUTO Y PONTE SEXY PARA BOLTON, DEBES CONQUISTARLO MUCHACHA! − termino gritando aún más fuerte que antes.

− ¿Sabes? − la morena frunció el ceño − ¡CREO QUE EN ITALIA NO ESCUCHARON QUE ME GUSTA! − le grito en la cara a la rubia haciendo que esta se sobresaltara por ende termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el vidrio de su ventana − Grítalo de nuevo, seguramente quieren saber − termino entre dientes y se bajo del auto a lo que la rubia bajo el vidrio.

− Lo siento − sonrió forzadamente − Mentira, sabes que no lo siento − dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el sector golpeado − Y todos creen que eres un ángel, JA, porque nunca te escucharon gritar − susurro cuando su amiga estaba a varios pasos del auto.

− Te escuche Evans − dijo Gabriella mientras la saludaba con la mano y entraba a su a casa.

Gabriella entra su casa e inmediatamente lanzo un suspiro.

− Debes relajarte Montez − hablo con ella misma, dicho esto comenzó a gritar tal cual de una niña pequeña se tratase, luego de cinco minutos suspiro, se arreglo la ropa y subió las escaleras. − ¿Qué me pongo? − abrió su closet − ¿Qué me pongo? − suspiro − Un momento, yo no me preocupo por la ropa − torció su boca − Me pondré cómoda, estoy en mi casa − dicho esto inconcientemente busco un short algo justo y una remera suelta pero no larga. Gabriella Montez había dejado de ser una niña hacia mucho tiempo, su cuerpo cambio y paso de ser una niña tímida a una hermosa adolescente, nunca se caracterizo por ser una chica popular o de esas que busca llamar la atención a toda costa, era más bien callada pero eso no evitaba que varios chicos de la escuela la mirasen, no era de usar el uniforme al cuerpo, sin embargo su cuerpo se contorneaba y amoldaba perfecto con el uniforme − Perfecto − dijo cuando se miro al espejo − Gabriella Montez no tienes de que preocuparte, es solo un chico − sonrió y bajo las escaleras ya que el timbre había sonado − Respira y sonríe − se dijo nuevamente al momento de tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta.

− Preciosa − exclamo Bolton quien estaba apoyado con su antebrazo en el marco de la puerta − ¿Sabes? − pregunto mientras entraba a la casa de la familia Montez debido a que la morena le había hecho una seña

− ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le daba la espalda al chico para ir a la cocina.

− Creo que deberíamos proponer un cambio de uniforme − dijo una vez sentado en las banquetas de la cocina

− ¿Qué propondrías? − pregunto mientras abría la heladera en busca del jugo

− Algo así como lo que llevas puesto − le susurro al oído y Gabriella se sobresalto, fue tal su sorpresa que tiro el jugo.

− Pero − se sonrojo − ¿Qué dices Bolton? − pregunto mientras se agachaba para limpiar el desastre que había hecho, una vez terminado lo miro a los ojos

− La verdad − volvió a sonreír y levantar sus hombros, ese aire arrogante que poseía lo hacía ver más bonito − Ahora − se volvió a sentar − ¿Me darás jugo o no? − pregunto jugando con sus manos.

− Ya − sirvió en un vaso − ¿Que más? − pregunto mientras abría las puertas de las lacenas de la cocina

− Galletas − miro por sobre el hombro de Gabriella − Estas − le dijo suavemente y tomo un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

− Esas no − se cruzo de brazos como niña pequeña

− ¿Pogque egtag no? − pregunto mientras masticaba las galletas.

− Ya no tiene sentido − torció su boca − Cuando termines ven a la sala te enseñare lo que necesites − le guiño el ojo y comenzó a caminar − Por cierto, es mejor que comas no que me mires la espalda − dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista del muchacho.

PVT

_Debemos reconocer, es decir, mi mente y yo que Montez se ah vuelto una chica muy linda, __¿Cuándo sucedió? No tengo la menor idea, lo que si se es que debe ser mía, esos labios, esas piernas, ¿Es que notaron las piernas que tiene? Su bronceado, su cabello perfectamente ondulado, su todo, basta Bolton, come tranquilo y luego, luego conquístala, todas caen en tus redes, lo sabes _

FIN PVT

PVG

− Estoy listo − _escuche una voz detrás mió y voltee _

− Perfecto − exclame y alce mis brazos al cielo − Ahora siéntate − _le ordene mientras me acomodaba en un sillón _− ¿En que necesitas que te ayude? − _pregunte mientras el se acomodaba al lado mió._

− En lo que quieras preciosa − _sonrió y pude notar que sus ojos son más lindo de lo que pensaba, nunca los había visto tan de cerca, y ahora que lo noto, ¡SON PRECIOSOS!_

− Espera un segundo − _logre articular cuando quite la mirada de sus ojos _− ¿Cómo que en lo que quiera? − _pregunte algo desconcertada _− Se supone que debes decirme en que materias debo ayudarte − _dije mientras me paraba y llevaba mis manos a la cintura._

− ¿En las que yo quiera? − _pregunto algo arrogante, como siempre, típico comportamiento de Bolton._

PVG

− Claro, para algo son las tutorías − dijo sin entender la morena

PVT

− Oh − _hable algo bajo _− ¿Segura que me ayudaras en lo que YO quiera? − _pregunte mientras me acercaba a donde ella se encontraba sentada._

− ¿Qué? − _logro articular mientras se alejaba de mi_

− ¿Segura que me ayudaras en lo que YO quiera? − _repetí mientras la acorralaba entre el final del sillón y mi cuerpo._

− ¿Qué − _su voz sonó algo nerviosa _− ¿Qué pretendes con esto Bolton? − _dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, realmente cambio mucho en estos años._

− Nada − _comente mientras me alejaba victorioso _− Necesito ayuda en matemáticas − _busque mis libros y la observe de costado, en ese momento pude notar como su cara se relajaba y suspiraba aliviada, había logrado lo que yo quería._

FIN PVT

− ¿Matemáticas? − pregunto la morena y el castaño asintió − Matemáticas será − dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Matemáticas, valla que Troy era buena si se lo proponía, solamente se lo explico una sola vez y él lo había entendido, si bien usaba su metodología había entendido completamente todo. Basket, todo lo relacionaba con ese juego pero si eso le servia para entender las asignaturas relacionarían todo con el deporte.

− Bolton − sonrió contenta − Al final eres más inteligente de lo que yo creía − dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

− Ja − dijo irónico − Que no demuestre mis habilidades no significa que no las tengas − tomo un sorbo de jugo que tenía en la mesa del living − Tu − la señalo tranquilo − Deberías entender que no soy solo el niño popular − se rasco la cabeza

− Claro, claro − dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza − Sigamos, ¿si? − _"Ja, claro que eres el niño popular Bolton"_ pensó

− Mira Montez − se volvió a sentar − Crease o no − levanto una ceja − YO − dijo señalándose − Tengo sentimientos, y que la gente me idolatre no es MI problema − hizo una mueca con la boca − Si no que es su problema − apoyo su cara en sus manos − Yo solo quiero ser un chico común −

− Entonces − empezó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo − ¿Por qué no lo eres? −

− No es fácil − susurro

− Si que lo es − contesto la morena mientras lo miraba _"¿Troy Bolton? ¿Es Troy Bolton?"_

− Eso dices porque mi padre no es él tuyo − comento con la mirada perdida − ¿Acaso no sabes que soy su hijo el deportista, el atleta que todos en el colegio desean ser? − dijo irónico − Por dios Montez, no es fácil, siquiera es fácil hablarlo, no me entenderías − la miro a los ojos − No tienes idea de lo que es estar en mi lugar − termino con el ceño fruncido.

− Puede que si entienda si me explicarías − "_¿Lo abrazo? Parece afligido" _

− Ya, otro día − sonrió como siempre lo hacía − Ahora preciosa − minutos atrás parecía un chico completamente distinto ahora volvió a ser el mismo arrogante que era en el colegio − Sigamos − el tiempo pasaba y Troy cada minuto lograba más relacionar matemáticas con el básquet, por ende le resulto muy fácil.

− ¿Entendiste? − pregunto la morena con una ceja levantada.

− Claro − alzó sus hombros con indiferencia − Es más fácil de lo que yo creía señorita loca de las matemáticas −

− Si que eres gracioso pequeño Bolton − dijo y lo tomo por las mejillas suavemente.

− Suéltame − movía su cabeza pero la chica no lo soltaba − ¡Que me sueltes! − dijo ya fastidiado.

− Esta bien − dijo haciendo puchero

− Miren nomás la chica genio es completamente infantil − se rió y la chica le pego suavemente en el hombro

− Iré por jugo, ¿Quieres algo? − pregunto la morena cuando llegaba a la cocina.

− Si − dijo de repente el chico quien apareció detrás de ella, atrapándola así entre sus brazos y la heladera.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto la morena con la voz ida mientras sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban, realmente el castaño lograba tener el control de sus cinco sentidos con el solo hecho de mirarla o estar cerca.

− Esto − le susurro en él oído mientras tomaba el cartón con leche − Sabroso − dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del sabor de la leche − ¿Te sucede algo? − le pregunto extrañado.

"_Claro que me sucede, tu, tu me sucedes ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme algo así?" _− No nada fuera de lo normal − trato de sonar natural la morena − ¿Algo más que necesites de la heladera? − pregunto mirándolo "_toma lo que quieras pero no vuelvas a acercarte de esa forma, o perderé la poca cordura que me queda"_

− No − respondió mientras levantaba los hombros y se dirigía nuevamente hacia la sala, Gabriella cerró sus ojos, suspiro lentamente y volvió a la sala. La tarde pasó tranquila, entre matemáticas, literatura, biología y demás materias, la morena debía reconocer que Bolton no era solamente lindo sino que si prestaba atención era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

− Perfecto Troy − Gabriella sonrió y él la miro con las cejas levantadas − ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto la morena extrañada.

− Ya te dije − bufó − Que no demuestre mis habilidades no significa que no las tenga − hizo una mueca extraña − Es que simplemente es ABURRIDO estudiar − termino sacándole la lengua la chica.

− No es aburrido, en algún momento… −

− Ya calla, es aburrido y punto − la corto y en la sala se oyó él bufido de ella.

* * *


	5. Capitulo cinco: Cambios, cambios y más c

**Capitulo Cinco: Cambios, cambios y más cambios.**

− Ya, Sharp − dijo la morena mientras tomaba el control remoto de la televisión y se acomodaba en el sillón − Realmente no paso nada − sonrió de costado.

− Pero tú si querías que pase, ¿no? − pregunto picara y como contestación recibió un almohadón por la cabeza − ¿Eso significa si o no? − pregunto riendo y recibió otro cojín en la cabeza − Lo tomaré como un si − termino con carcajadas.

− ¡Evans! − grito colorada

− Si, ese es mi apellido, ¿es bonito verdad? −

− Que infantil que eres − le dijo la morena seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

− No soy infantil, si Gabriella Montez es mal humorada no es mi problema − le saco la lengua − Ahora si, hablemos serias por un momento −

− Aja − emitió − ¿De que? − pregunto levantando una ceja.

− Pues de Bolton − dijo seria − ¿De que iba a ser sino? −

− ¿Y porque de él? − movió sus manos − Podríamos también hablar de Ryan − chasqueó su lengua − Si hablemos de Ryan Evans, no sé si lo conoces pero es muy buen chico y bueno − tomo su mentón − Aunque espera un momento creo que si lo conoces − rasco su nuca − Claro que lo conoces ¡es él chico que tanto te gusta! − le grito − No hablemos de Bolton, eso si será imposible, nunca escucha bien nunca lo podré conquistar − termino mientras la apuntaba con su dedo.

− ¿Terminaste? − pregunto la rubia mientras miraba hacia otro lado − Muy bien − exclamo cuando la morena asintió − Ya te dije, tienes el equipo − la señalo − Y que equipo Montez − le guiño el ojo divertida − PERO… −

− ¿Pero no sé usarlo? − pregunto algo obvia.

− Exacto, por ende yo − se señalo − Sharpay Evans te ayudaré con eso − dijo emocionada mientras y se levanto de un brinco del sillón − Ahora vallamos a tu armario − añadió contenta mientras tomaba la mano de la morena. Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras luego de un buen rato ya que Sharpay debía tirar de Gabriella para que esta subiese, las ideas de Sharpay eran buenas pero siempre tan extremistas, es decir todas las ideas de Sharpay a la larga o a la corta rompían las reglas. Una vez en el cuarto la rubia entro al armario de la morena.

− No quiero ver, no quiero ver − repetía la morena mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos y sentía como la ropa caía sobre ella − No quiero ver, no quiero − seguía diciendo al cabo de media hora.

− Deja de decir eso, hace media hora que vienes con eso mujer y tardaré mucho tiempo aquí adentro − su voz se escuchaba lejana ya que Montez estaba cubierta de ropa − Sinceramente no sé quien te acompaña a comprar la ropa − se escucho un bufido en la habitación − Ni mi abuela se viste así ¿acaso eres monja y yo no lo sabía? − pregunto mientras seguía tirando ropa sobre la cama.

− ¡Hey! − grito la morena − Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo − bufó molesta.

− Claro que no Gabriellita − dijo y la morena sonrió − ¡PARA UNA SEÑORA DE NOVENTA AÑOS! − le grito y la morena molesta trato de levantarse.

− ¿Evans? − pregunto tierna pero nadie le respondía, por el contrarío sentía como la ropa seguía cayendo sobre ella − ¿¡EVANS!? − pregunto más fuerte pero la ropa seguía cayendo − ¡EVANS! − volvió a gritar.

− Listo − se escucho en la habitación la voz de la rubia − ¿Gabz? − pregunto asustada − ¿Gaby? − volvió a preguntar.

− Acá abajo − dijo entre dientes mientras sacaba su mano de entre la ropa − ¿Ayuda, por favor? − dijo y la rubia tiro de ella − Ahora si − dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa − ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? − pregunto mientras miraba su armario − Solo dejaste el uniforme, y espera un momento − dijo mientras se acercaba − ¿Porque esta más corto? − se dio vuelta y la miro con cara de horror.

− Es que bueno − se rió bajo mientras dejaba la tijera sobre el escritorio − Todo tiene una gran explicación − se acerco hasta la morena, la tomo por los hombros y dijo − Iremos al shopping −

− Bueno, en cuanto ordene todo esto − señalo el pilón de ropa − En el armario nos vamos −

− No − exclamo la rubia y la tomo de la mano − Nos vamos ahora − hablo mientras tiraba de su amiga para bajar las escaleras.

− Pero la ropa − dijo mientras hacía fuerza para volver a subir.

− La ropa esta para regalar o no sé, para tu abuela − hizo señales en el aire con sus manos − Ropa nueva, nuevo look es lo que necesitas − le sonrió y salieron de la casa − Ya sabes, el equipo lo tienes −

− Solo falta aprender a usarlo − dijo Gabriella mientras subía al auto.

− Que rápido aprendes Montez − aplaudió contenta − Ahora si − dijo cuando estaciono en el Mall − A comprar − exclamo contenta.

− Pero, pero − hablo mientras buscaba una excusa − ¿Es necesario? − pregunto lo más rápido posible.

− ¿Quieres conquistar a Bolton o no? − pregunto la rubia y la morena miro para otro lado − Perfecto, entonces Troy será de Linds − continuo y levanto los hombros − Volvamos a casa − termino y se acerco al auto

− ¡No! − grito de repente la morena − ¿De Linds? − pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja − A comprar Evans, vamos vamos − termino mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga y caminaban hacia la entrada. La tarde transcurrió normal, es decir fue una tarde pura y exclusivamente de chicas, compraron, compraron y más compraron, se podría decir que la ropa parecía hecha a medida para la morena, remeras, pantalones, musculosas, zapatos, carteras, accesorios, maquillaje, eran algunas de las cosas que estaban dentro de las bolsas.

− Descansemos un minuto − comento agitada la rubia − Ahora si que serás toda una estrella, mañana tu status social en el colegio será el mismo que él mió −

− ¿Y porque? − pregunto la morena mientras tomaba de su bebida, el deporte "compras" si que agotaba.

− Porque − la miro y respiro − Ya veras − levanto sus hombros − ¿Volvemos, tengo que llamar a mis padres y decirles que hoy duermo en tu casa? −

− Ajá, ¿y la ropa del colegio? − seguía bebiendo

− En el auto, o sea, mujer ¿todavía no te das cuenta de que esto, todo esto esta planeado? − pregunto y le saco la gaseosa para beber de ella − Es más, hasta tus padres saben ¿Cómo crees que tenías tanto saldo en la tarjeta? − la miro obvio − No es porque te portaste bien, sino porque les hable de "un bien mayor" − volvió a beber − De algo que mejorara tu vida en todo sentido − rió por lo dicho.

− ¿Y mis padres aceptaron? − pregunto curiosa pero sorprendida a la vez.

− ¿Todavía dudas de mi poder de convicción? − pregunto mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

− Bueno no, pero es que − levanto las bolsas − Creo que tu bien mayor me favoreció, es decir, nunca antes había gastado tanto −

− Y no sabes todo lo que falta − susurró la rubia pero la morena no la escucho. El regreso a la casa Montez fue divertido, rieron, cantaron y comentaron puros chimentos del instituto, cuando llegaron a la casa cenaron y se acostaron, él día había sido muy movido y el que venía más, el plan "Gabriella existe" como lo había denominado Sharpay comenzaría y más de un chico se quedaría con la boca abierta ante la morena, aunque realmente interesaba uno solo, Bolton, Troy Bolton. La noche fue normal, por lo menos para Sharpay quien durmió tal cual angelito pero de la morena, bueno, de ella mejor no hablemos, entre pensamientos, vueltas y vueltas en la cama el amanecer había llegado.

− Gabriella − la rubio sacudía "tiernamente" a su amiga − ¿Es que nada te despierta? Agg − miro hacia el escritorio "_Genial, agua, con esto despertaras"_

− aisdnasidsaidasd − fue lo que se entendió − ¿Q-Que haces Evans? − dijo la morena una vez sentada en la cama mientras tiraba su cabello, ahora mojado hacía atrás − ¿Es que tienes un problema con la conexión de tus neuronas o que? − pregunto con voz molesta.

− Mal humorada − bufó − Deja a mis neuronas tranquilas, y arriba vamos − aplaudió − Debemos arreglarte − se acerco y la olió − Iuuu, también bañarte − finalizo y se rió abiertamente.

− No huelo mal − frunció su ceño − ¿Qué aisdashornias es? − pregunto entre medio de un bostezo

− Las − miro el reloj − Las 6:30, vamos despierta − comentó mientras tiraba del brazo de la chica.

− Estas loca Evans − se cubrió la cara con la almohada − LOCA − grito mientras trataba de taparse el cuerpo con el acolchado, tarea algo difícil ya que la rubia tiraba para destaparla.

− Que − habla mientras tiraba − Te − tiro fuerte y la morena soltó la sabana, cosa que provoco que Evans cayeran al suelo de espalda − Levantes − dijo desde el suelo

− ¿Estas bien? − pregunto Gabriella asomando la cabeza por encima de la cama.

− Solo levántate y − bufo astillada − Báñate, tenemos mucho que hacer − chilló.

− Son las 6:30 de la mañana, entramos las 8:00, eso nos da − hizo que pensaba − Una hora para dormir, vamos, acuéstate aquí − le hizo lugar en su cama, se tapo y dio vuelta − Y duerme conmigo, vamos cuenta corderos − se acomodo en la cama − Un cordero, dos corderos, tres corderos −

− Cuatrocientos corderos − se tiro sobre la morena − Los corderos dicen que te bañes, ¡YA! − le grito en el oído

− Esta bien − se levanto con su osito de felpa en la mano − Pero que quede claro que ni yo − se señalo − Ni el pequeño Edwin nos queremos levantar − añadió señalando al oso.

− Báñense − y así fue, Gabriella junto con el pequeño Edwin entraron al baño, mientras Gabriella cantaba en la ducha Sharpay se ocupaba de darle los últimos retoques al "nuevo" uniforme de su amiga., al cabo de media hora Gabriella salio envuelta con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en el cabello, debemos aclarar que el pequeño Edwin también tenía una toalla en su "cabello".

− Lista, bañada y perfumada − sonrió tiernamente − Por cierto, Edwin me comento que eres algo histérica en la mañana − levanto sus hombros.

− ¿Hablas con Edwin? − le pregunto − Y luego yo soy la loca − susurro bajo

− Ya, ya − se sentó en una silla − Comienza Sharp − suspiro − Pongamos el plan en marcha −

* * *


	6. Capitulo Seis: ¿Gabriella? ¿Gabriella Mo

**Capitulo Seis: ¿Gabriella? ¿Gabriella Montez?**

− Muy bien − Sharpay bajo del convertible y tomo su bolso del asiento trasero − ¿Que lindo día no Gabriella? − pregunto pero no escucho respuesta, por ende volteó buscando a la morena − ¡Gabriella! − grito una vez que la diviso dentro del auto todavía.

− Sinceramente creo que esta algo cortó − dijo mientras tiraba de su pollera para "agrandarla" − ¿no lo crees? −

− Creo que si no bajas en este instante del auto te pegaré − le anuncio levantando su puño

− Esta bien − abrió lentamente la puerta y bajo del auto, tomo su mochila, la acomodo en su espalda y suspiró − Aquí vamos − termino colorada, y él día recién comenzaba.

− Sharp − se escucho la voz de Ryan en el estacionamiento − ¿Quién te acompaña? − pregunto señalando la espalda de la morena

− Hola − saludó tímida Montez pero con una sonrisa.

− ¿Gabriella? − pregunto mientras su mandíbula literalmente se le caía al piso − Es que guuuau preciosa − le dijo aún algo sorprendido − Es que, guuuau − repitió algo tonto − Estas hermosa − termino y la abrazo fuerte

− Yo te lo dije − dijo la rubia mientras sacaba su lengua − Soy perfecta − comento riendo

− Claro que lo eres − dijo Ryan sin pensar, provocando que Gabriella se riera y Sharpay se pusiera roja tal cual tomate. Así fue el comienzo del día, entre forcejeos por parte de los rubios contra la morena lograron llegar a la entrada principal de la secundaria.

− ¿Lista? − preguntaron juntos los rubios.

− No − cerró los ojos con fuerza − ¿Podemos volver a casa? − pregunto intimidada − Es que, es que − "_Piensa Montez, piensa" _

− Tienes todos los libros y el equipo de gimnasia, no te falta nada − dijo Sharpay rápido.

− La lapicera − dijo con una sonrisa algo infantil

− Yo te presto − contesto Ryan mientras buscaba en su mochila, al cabo de cinco minutos saco una lapicera con una sonrisa − ¿Esta bien esta? − pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa.

− Era una excusa − entrecerró los ojos con fuerza − Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, debes librarme de esto no enterrarme más − sonrió falsamente − Gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo − volvió a hablar y le pego en el hombro.

− No es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde − dijo el rubio − ¿Qué cosa mala podría suceder? − pregunto mientras se rascaba la cien.

− ¿Malo? − pensó un minuto − Como malo nada, pero sabes que cuando la gente me observa parezco un tomate − contesto angustiada.

− Pero un tomate hermoso − hablo la rubia − Ahora vamos, entremos − le guiño un ojo a Gabriella y le estiro la mano para luego entrelazar sus brazos. El corredor como de costumbre estaba completamente repleto de estudiantes, chicos de todas las edades rondaban por el pasillo, la morena temerosa apoyo su mano en la puerta y empujo de esta, suspiro y sonrío coqueta.

− ¿Quién es? − se escucho en un susurro, chiflidos, miradas y halagas adornaron el pasillo a medida que Sharpay y Vanesa avanzaban.

− Que bellezas − dijo un chico que dio un brinco frente a ellas − Sharp, ¿Quién es tu amiga? − pregunto un moreno de ojos verdes, más conocido como Sebastián, capitán del equipo de baseball.

− Oh − la rubio lo miro divertida − ¿Es que no la reconoces? − arqueó una ceja − Pues, Gabriella Montez te presento a mi amigo Sebastián Mcgrown, más conocido como él capitán de baseball escolar − añadió la rubia mientras observaba a su amiga

− Preciosa − el moreno tomo la mano de Gabriella y la beso − Un gusto conocerte, es decir, sé quien eres pero guuuau − la miro de arriba abajo con deseo − Que cambio − sonrió coqueto

− Son solos unos retoques − levanto sus hombros − ¿Qué? − hizo puchero − ¿Me queda mal? − lo miro seductoramente.

− Para nada preciosa − respondió él − Y, ammm − se rasco la barbilla − ¿El viernes estas ocupada? Es que yo quisiera invitarte a una fiesta que hay en casa de Mathew, él viernes y bueno − metió sus manos en los bolsillos − ¿Quisieras venir conmigo? − pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

− ¿Este viernes? − pregunto con una sonrisa, y el moreno asintió lentamente.

− No puede − dijo la voz de Troy Bolton − Irá conmigo, adiós McGrown − dijo entre dientes, y tomo de la mano a Gabriella y la alejó del lugar.

− Suéltame Bolton − ordenó Gabriella una vez en el curso de Darbus, él cual de por cierto se encontraba vacío − ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¿Es que tienes algún problema con tu mente de balón? ¿O acaso no ves que estábamos coqueteando? − bufó y cruzo sus brazos.

− Como para no verlo − se paso la mano por el pelo − ¿Este viernes? − imitó a Gabriella − ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? Él es un completo idiota, un mujeriego y un… −

− Y un chico completamente hermoso que esta interesado en mí persona − dijo señalándose − Aparte es un chico deportista, no sé si lo haz notado pero cada vez que un entrenamiento termina se saca la remera y por dios − llevo su mano a su pecho − Esos abdominales, es que − sacudió su cabeza − Es irresistible, y yo − volvió a señalarse − Iré con él al baile − se dio media vuelta y trato de alejarse, pero Bolton fue más rápido, la tomo del brazo haciéndola prisionera de su pecho y sus brazos − Su-sueltame Bolton − ordenó la morena mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba frente al contacto con él muchacho.

− No − dijo en su oído − No quieres que te suelte − sonrió de costado − Puedo sentirlo, siento como tu cuerpo tiembla − soltó una carcajada

− Suéltame − repitió colorada como nunca.

− Con una condición − hablo tranquilo y la apoyo contra la puerta del salón y la encerró entre sus brazos y la morena solo pudo asentir − Que asistas conmigo al baile − la miro

− Esta bien − dijo entre dientes y lo empujo − Ahora con permiso − se acomodo el uniforme y abrió la puerta − Se ve que mi uniforme te gusto más de lo que yo pensaba − se rió abiertamente y salio caminando, dejando a Bolton completamente tonto. Luego de este encuentro el día transcurrió normal, bueno, no tan normal, piropos, chiflidos e invitaciones eran algunas de las respuestas al nuevo atuendo de Gabriella, su nueva actitud era algo sorprendente, la chica tímida y sin popularidad rápidamente escalo los escalones de la popularidad.

− Por favor, por favor − repetía Sharpay sin cesar mientras juntaba sus palmas a la altura de su cara − ¿Qué sucedió? − preguntó.

− Shhh − la calló la morena − Trato de entender algo de esto − señaló el pizarón.

− No hay nada − le espeto la rubia entre dientes − Ahora, dime − la amenazó con su dedo.

− Simplemente hay una condición − alzó los hombros − Es que no sé que sucede con Bolton, me encerró entre su cuerpo − sus mejillas se encendieron − Y la puerta, y no me soltaba − añadió con voz chillona mientras miraba como su amiga contenía la risa − Dijo que si no iba con él a la fiesta no me soltaría − soltó un bufido − Así que ya ves, voy a ir a acompañada − levanto sus manos − Que felicidad − agregó irónica.

− Es que no te entiendo − se quejo Sharpay − ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Estar con Bolton? − pregunto todo seguido.

− Si bueno, pero es que… − la miro y bajo su mirada − No sé que hacer, nunca tuve una cita − hablo bajo − Si se le puede decir cita a esto −

− Lo es − jugó con sus dedos − Creo − agrego rápido y bajo − Escucha, conozco a Bolton y seguro lo hizo por celos − agrego con una sonrisa. Sharpay Evans era oficialmente la mejor amiga de Troy Bolton, ella lo conocía y Troy estaba completamente celoso de la atención que le brindaban todos a la morena, muchas veces habían hablado del tema pero el siempre lo negaba con frases como "¿Gustarme? Ja ¿gustarme Montez? Estas loca Evans" o "Claro que sí, es la chica más hermosa del planeta, pero por favor Sharpay" a pesar de las cientas de frases y excusas ella lo conocía, y no podía negárselo, a Troy Bolton le gustaba Gabriella Montez, ella lo sabía muy bien.

− ¿Tu crees? − pregunto mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

− No − le negro fuertemente − Estoy segura de ello − comento ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la morena − Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco − pensó unos minutos − De todas formas esto de verlo celoso es gracioso, es decir deberías haber visto su rostro −

− No pude hacerlo − miro para otro lado

− Ja, porque estabas muy ocupada coqueteando con McGrown − le saco la lengua − Y luego muy perdida en los abdominales perfectos del pequeño Bolton −

− No estaba perdida con sus perfectos abdominales − dijo seria − Es que me hablaba en el oído − se quejo − ¿Cómo puede una pensar frente de eso? Su voz, su olor, su cuerpo, sus actitudes y por sobretodo… −

− Evans, Montez − la voz de la señora Darbus retumbó en el salón − ¿Algo que decirle a la clase?

− Yo podría decirle muchas cosas señora Darbus − Sharpay hablo en un susurro asustando a su amiga

− No, nada para decir − dio un brinco de su asiento y hablo rápido, muy rápido.

− Perfecto, entonces cállense − las miro serio − Y ¿Montez? −

− Si, profesora − dijo ella.

− Siéntese − contesto y toda la clase comenzó a reír, incluyendo a Bolton quien se dio vuelta y le sonrío coqueto, ¿es que él no sabía que la volvía loca? − Te odio − le dijo sonriendo muy bajo.

− Yo también te quiero − la abrazó fuertemente y la soltó − Suena el timbre, suena el timbre − comenzó mientras cruzaba sus dedos y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Y así fue, el timbre sonó y el alumnado salio como si los corriese el diablo.

− Yo me voy − dijo la morena − Tengo que ir a dejar algo en el casillero − Te veo en el comedor − agregó mientras atravesaba la puerta.

− Hey − Ryan la tomó del brazo − ¿Por qué tanta prisa? − levanto su ceja − ¿Sucede algo? − añadió preocupado.

− Nada − sonrió feliz ante la preocupación del chico − ¿Tendría que suceder algo? − añadió sin quitar la sonrisa.

− No − miro para sus costados − Pero si tendrías que decirme algo − continúo mientras asentía ante el asombro de la chica.

− ¿Decirte? − hizo una mueca extraña − ¿Decirte? − repitió y el rubio solo asintió − ¿Qué debo decirte? −

− Como te hace sentir esto −

− ¿Es... − y no pudo terminar porque el chico la beso, primero simplemente apoyo sus labios contra los de ella, los ojos de Sharpay estaban abiertos de par en par pero lentamente se dejo llevar por sus instintos, después de todo era lo que ella quería probar los labios de Ryan Evans. La rubia lentamente cerró sus ojos, y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del chico mientras que él rubio la tomo por la cintura, fue un beso, lento y dulce, tan dulce que Sharpay quería que durará por siempre, sin embargo la falta de aire los alejo lo suficiente para respirar.

− Espero que pienses en lo que tienes que decirme − le dijo Ryan, la volvió a besar fugazmente y salió corriendo del curso, dejando a la rubia completamente inmóvil, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios mientras los tocaba con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba rápido, como si no creyese en lo que acababa de suceder.

− Cuanto tardaste − le reprochó Gabriella cuando la vio llegar al comedor

− Igualmente estuviste perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no? − añadió picadamente la rubia mientras observaba la mesa donde estaba Montez, mesa que se encontraba rodeada de chicos.

− Para nada − sonrió − ¿Chicos, nos dejarían solas? − señalo a la rubia − Es que debemos hablar − término sin quitarles la vista.

− Claro − sonrió Mathew Stephen − Cosas de chicas − codió a sus amigos − Vayámonos − sonrió − ¿Hablamos luego? − le guiño el ojo a la morena y se fue con sus amigos.

− Esto esta funcionando mejor de lo que yo esperaba − dijo Sharpay mirando hacia donde se había ido Mathew − ¿Hablamos luego? − levantó una ceja − ¿A que se refiere? −

− Quiere salir conmigo − levantó sus hombros − Es que te pones algo corto − señaló su uniforme − Y el mundo entero se entera que existes − agrego mientras reía.

− Creo que también es la actitud − agregó reflexionando − Es que estas − buscó la palabra − Despampanante − tomó de su jugó − Estas diferente, y él cambio le agradó a todos por lo que pude ver − terminó mientras miraba a los costados encontrándose así con la mirada de todos incluidas todas sobre ellas dos.

− Así parece − levantó sus hombros − Pero es que, sigo siendo la misma − torció su boca − Mismas actitudes, misma cara − se movió en el asiento − Tu me entiendes, nada más que ahora me dan el espacio para mostrar quien soy realmente −

− Te conozco se como eres y quien eres − le tomo la mano − Pero ahora somos populares, ¿vamos a gimnasia? − se levantó y tiró de ella

− Claro − comenzaron a caminar − ¿Qué sucedió con Ryan? − pregunto una vez en el pasillo

− Es que yo − se mordió el labio nerviosa

− Oh por dios − dijo y suspiró − Lo planearon todo − entrecerró sus ojos con fuerza − Pequeña tramposa, embustera, mala amiga − refunfuño.

− ¿Mala amiga? − se llevo la mano al corazón − hieres mis sentimientos − le sacó la lengua − Como si no te hubiese gustado el beso Evans − termino y comenzó a reír sin parar.

− No me gusto − suspiró enamorada − Me encanto − movió sus manos frenéticamente − Fue tan tierno, tan caballero − hablaba mientras caminaban a los vestuarios.

− Lo sabía − sonrió triunfante − ¿Podría ser cupido no? − comenzó a hacer morisquetas en el vestuario, entre risas y más chistes se cambiaron.

− Realmente odio la clase de gimnasia − decía Sharpay − Transpirar, correr y ¿para que? Para nada, porque mi cuerpo siempre fue espectacular − lo señaló − Con comer bien basta −

− A mi me gusta − levanto los hombros la morena mientras miraba hacia la cancha descubierta de basket.

− Claro, como no te va a gustar − señaló a Bolton − Si luego del entrenamiento se saca la camisa − le pego en el hombro − Eres igual que todas, babosa −

− No es mi culpa que tenga el cuerpo perfecto − añadió mientras corrían alrededor de la pista de atletismo

− Igual que todas, igual que todas − repitió la rubia − Mira a McGrown, es casi tan lindo como Bolton − le guiñó el ojo mientras reían.

− Si, me gusta − lo miró fija − Pero Bolton − se mordió el labio

− Te encanta − sonrió.

− Hey, bonitas − las llamo Bolton

− Te llama Sharp − le dijo mientras la rubia paraba y ella seguía corriendo, se haría rogar, el la buscaría, después de todo estaba teniendo éxito con su nuevo cambio. La rubia se acerco hacia el chico y sonrió.

− ¿Qué sucede? − le pregunto mientras el chico miraba hacia otro lado − ¿Bolton? − le paso la mano por la cara − ¡Hey! − le gritó en el oído − Deja de mirar a Montez, ya te cae baba − volvió a gritar justo cuando la morena pasaba por al lado de ellos, provocando que esta última se sonrojara y Bolton solo riese.

− Sabes que tus comentarios no me intimidan − torció su boca − Si se entera mejor, yo quiero que se entere − sacudió su remera, el entrenamiento había sido intensivo − Me gusta y mucho, pero esto de su cambio me molesta − refunfuño.

− ¿Celoso? − se rió − McGrown y Stephen ya la invitaron a salir − apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del chico − Se ve que tu encanto de seductor se esfumo − lo miro seria − Lastima, se ve que Gabriella será de otros capitanes −

− Sabes que no perdí mis encantos − se sacó la remera y las adolescentes que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a murmurar − ¿Sabes que dicen? − levantó su ceja − Que soy un super bombón, todas caen a mis pies − sonrió triunfante − No será la excepción −

− Como que la lastimas y dejas de ser él seductor del colegio − avanzo hacia él mientras lo señalaba con su dedo y la boca fruncida

− Tranquila − levanto sus brazos − Tranquila Evans − suspiró − De verdad me gusta, es que no sé porque − la miro mientras hablaba con Taylor, una chica morena de casi la misma estatura que ella − Tiene algo, algo que la hace distinta − se rascó la nuca − Y él cambio, me gusta pero si fuese solo para mi − apretó sus puños − Odio a McGrown que se cree − comento mientras observaba como el chico tomaba las manos de Gabriella.

− ¿Y porque no te acercas y reclamas lo que es tuyo? − pregunto obvia

− ¿Mió? − la miro sin entender

− Ehh − "piensa Sharp, piensa" − Es una forma de decir − lo empujo − Mejor ve y punto −

− Amor − dijo Bolton mientras se acercaba a la morena con su remera al hombro − Stephen − le dio la mano − Taylor − saludó amable mientras abrazaba a la morena por los hombros − ¿Sucede algo preciosa? −

− No, claro que no − murmuro él otro chico − Solo invitaba a Gabriella a tomar algo después de clases − le sonrió a la chica − Claro si a tu noviecito no le molesta − miro al castaño.

− Oh − fingió angustia Troy − Lo siento, pero hoy pasara toda la tarde conmigo − añadió burlón mientras la tomaba por la cintura y prácticamente la empujaba del lugar.

− ¿Qué sucede entre estos dos? − Le preguntó Taylor a la rubia en un susurro.

− Lo se siempre, se gustan − rieron − Todos lo sabemos −

* * *


	7. Capitulo Siete: Celos

**Capitulo Siete: Celos.**

− Lo odio tanto − dijo el castaño cuando ya estaban lejos de todos

− Y yo a ti − tomo una bocana de aire − ¿Qué rayos sucede que arruinas todos mis planes? − le pego en el pecho − Primero Sebastián y ahora Mathew − entrecerró sus ojos − ¿Es que quieres arruinar mi vida amorosa? −

− No tienes vida amorosa, y no la tendrás − avanzó hacia ella − No mientras seas mi cita este viernes −

− Escucha bien cabeza de balón − avanzó un paso y podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la bronca que sentía en su interior − Si soy tu cita es porque me obligas a ello − apoyo sus pequeños dedos sobre el pecho del muchacho − ¿Quién eres para decirme con quien debo y con quien no debo salir? −

− Yo, yo − dudó unos minutos − Yo solamente no quiero que salgas con ellos − habló nervioso cuando pudo percibir que ella se encontraba completamente hermosa, y que estaban a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir el olor de su cabello, el olor de su piel, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca que podía sentirse completamente relajado, ella lo volvía completamente loco, nunca se había sentido así, él era un galán de primera y desde que se había fijado en la chica, cuando la tenía cerca se volvía un idiota de primera.

− ¿Lastimaría tu ego que tus amigos supiesen que tu cita del viernes sale con otros chicos? ¿Qué no esta completamente embobada contigo? − le pregunto embroncada − ¿O solo lo haces para fastidiarme? − él chico le gustaba pero por algún motivo extraño le molestaba tanto que el le arruinara tanto, lo quería ver celoso, completamente celoso y si las cosas seguían así nunca lo lograría.

− Claro que no − susurro − Es que − se despeinó − No interesa − termino y se dio vuelta, la situación se estaba saliendo de control y necesitaba alejarse, darse una ducha fría era lo que realmente necesita, la morena lo estaba volviendo loco.

− No me des la espalda cuando te hablo Bolton − gritó la morena cuando lo vio entrar en los vestuarios − Me vas a escuchar quieras o no quieras − hablo para ella misma y corrió para alcanzar al chico − Ya mismo me dirás que rayos sucede contigo − dijo cuando lo tomo del brazo.

− Nada que te interese − dejo su remera en una banca

− Si me interesa − lo miro con furia − Sea lo que sea que te pase esta interfiriendo en mi vida amorosa −

− Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez − salto la banca y la arrincono en una esquina − No te interesa nada de lo que me sucede − le habló tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cara

− Si que me interesa − Gabriella no sé iba a mostrar débil, no ahora − Estas metiéndote conmigo, por ende es mi asunto − no le importo nada y se acercó mucho a él

− Estoy celoso esta bien − le gritó muy fuerte − Muy celoso, demasiado − inhalo y exhalo fuerte y sonoro − Odio que todos esos idiotas se te acerquen solo porque te queda malditamente perfecto el uniforme corto, cuando … −

− Chicos, cálmense − la voz de Chad retumbo en el lugar − Oh Troy − observo la escena − Lo siento, no queríamos interrumpir − se excuso el moreno

− No interrumpen nada Chad − la morena miro al castaño − No hacíamos nada importante, luego hablábamos Bolton − se abrió paso y salio de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

− ¿Nada? ¿Hacían nada? − pregunto pícaro Zeke mientras todo el equipo se reía abiertamente, ante esto el castaño solo pudo bufar y sentarse en una banca, volvió a bufar y se tomo la cabeza con las manos al mismo tiempo que revolvía su cabello.

− Realmente te gusta ¿no? − le pregunto Chad, mejor amigo del castaño al momento que apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico.

− Mucho − le respondió en un susurro − Demasiado − negó con su cabeza.

− ¿Entonces? − él moreno se sentó con su amigo − ¿Qué impide que saques de tu interior al Troy galán de telenovelas? −

− Es diferente Chad − jugó con sus dedos − No sé que me sucede, pero tenerla cerca me marea, me vuelve completamente un idiota el solo sentir sus manos sobre mí − pasó sus manos por sus cabellos − No sé que hacer, no sé que decir, no se que me sucede −

− Yo creo que te estas… −

− Ni lo digas − lo frenó Troy − Ni lo digas − levanto su mano − Troy Bolton nunca − lo miro serio − Nunca, escucha bien, nunca se podría enamorar − se levantó confundido por lo último que había hecho y se dirigió a las duchas

− Estas completamente loco por ella amigo − susurro el moreno y entro a las duchas. En otro lado del colegio las chicas ya estaban terminando su baño cuando la morena entro azotando con fuerza la puerta, suspiro y siento como la impotencia corría por su pequeño cuerpo, apoyo su diminuta espalda sobre un casillero y se deslizó por él

− ¿Todos los hombres son así? − pregunto mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos − ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan idiotas? − miro a sus amigas − ¿Compiten por ello o les sale de naturaleza? −

− Creo que es por naturaleza − Sharpay levantó sus hombros − Son hombres − frunció el ceño y sus amigas estallaron en risas.

− ¿Qué paso con Bolton ahora? −

− Dijo estar celoso − sonrió − Y que el uniforme me queda perfecto − sonrió y los ojos le brillaron

− ¿Y quien tenía razón? − la rubia señalo el cielo − Yo − se señaló ella − Siempre la tengo, te lo dije, esta celoso −

− ¿Vieron como miro a Mathew? − les pregunto Taylor − Echaba chispa por los ojos − miro a la morena − Desde mi punto de vista el cabeza hueca esta loco por ti −

− No es cabeza hueca − comenzó a defenderlo − De hecho es más inteligente te lo que creen −

− Como si te gustase por su gran coeficiente mental − le reprocho Sharpay

− Hey − Gabriella se paro de un brinco − Es un todo − levantó sus hombros − Cuerpo perfecto y mente perfecta − dio un brinco − ¿Qué rayos puedo hacer si es completamente perfecto? − tomo su bolso − Lo amo y ya no hay duda de ello − termino mientras entraba a las duchas dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta

− ¿Dijo que lo ama? − pregunto Taylor si creerlo.

− Veo que yo no sola no lo escuche − se miraron − Esto es asombroso −

− Hasta que lo admite − Taylor miro a la rubia − ¿Me contaras del plan o no? − preguntó intrigada

− Claro, pero luego, aquí las paredes escuchan − le susurro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

− Bueno, ¿hoy a la noche? − le guiño el ojo − Ven a casa antes y hablaremos sobre todo esto − sonrió − Me voy, sean puntuales − grito antes de salir por la puerta.

− Hey − Sharpay tomó su celular, lo miro y abrió sus ojos con grandeza − ¿Cerebrito? − pregunto llamando a su amiga Gabriella.

− Estoy en las duchas − bufó − ¿Qué quieres? −

− Cuando salgas ve directo al auto − dijo sin pensar y salió del vestuario aún mirando la pantalla de su celular − ¿Dónde estas? − pregunto para si misma cuando pasaba por el patio − ¿Dónde? − miró para todos lados al momento que se sentaba

− ¿Quién soy? − pregunto con voz aguda mientras le tapaban los ojos a la rubia.

− Ryan − exclamó feliz y se dio vuelta para abrazarlo − Podría identificar hasta con los ojos cerrados − rió frente a lo dicho − Tu entiendes − dijo cuando lo soltó.

− Tenemos que hablar − torció su boca el rubio − Lo que hice hoy, fue bueno − se ruborizó − Lindo, pero… − pensó unos minutos − La cosa es que Gabriella me incentivo − dijo rápido y a la rubia se le desfiguro la cara.

− ¿Me estas diciendo que fue un error? − la rubia se paro en la banca − ¿Eso estas diciendo Evans? − pregunto con un tono de voz más elevado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

− No, no − le hablo asustado − Tranquilízate −

− ¿Qué me tranquilicé? − habló más fuerte − Me besas y ahora dices que es un error − siguió gritando

− No dije eso − levantó una ceja

− Acabas de decir que lo hiciste porque Gabriella te lo dijo − la rubia hablaba tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba comenzaba a mirar que sucedía, el rubio odiaba que lo mirasen y se estaba poniendo completamente nerviosa la chica no dejaba de gritar.

− No dije eso − se paró − Nunca dije eso −

− Claro que si Evans − la chica ya gritaba de más y mucha gente los observaba − Resultaste ser como todos los hombres − tomo una bocana de aire − No eres más que un estupido sin… − Sharpay no termino su frase, Ryan la había tomado por la cintura y presiono con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella, en un principio la chica aflojo su cuerpo y se llevo por sus impulsos, pero las palabras de Ryan resonaron en su cerebro y se soltó de él empujándolo con fuerza − ¿Qué crees que haces? −

- Creo que cuando una persona apoya sus labios sobre la otra se dice que la beso - se rasco la nuca - No se si sabías, eso hice - le contesto levantando sus hombros.

- Idiota - le gritó Sharpay indignada - Se lo que hiciste, no me refiero eso, si no a ¿Por qué? - su cara de pocos amigos se notaba mucho, estaba enojada.

- Porque no te callabas - contesto el rubio y la chica estaba a punto de matarlo - Todos nos miraban, debía callarte, odio que hagan eso - termino normal.

- Realmente eres un idota - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - Agggh, como pude haber pensado que eras diferente - termino comenzó a bajar los escalones.

- ¿Qué hice? - se preguntó para si mismo - Espera, es que - se golpeo la cabeza - Estas todo el tiempo aquí - se señalo la cien - Y no puedo pensar contigo aquí, es que - miro el cielo - Es raro, ¿sabes? - estaba completamente nervioso, todos los miraban y él debía hablar sino la perdería por una confusión.

− Díselo − se escucho el susurro de una adolescente que miraba desde abajo con su grupo de amigas.

− Que gallina, ni que lo fuese a comer − la voz de un chico lo alentó.

− Es que, ¿podríamos hablar a solas? − se mordió el labio y la miro, la rubia simplemente asintió, por ende el chico bajo hasta donde se encontraba ella, la tomo de la mano − Solo sígueme, ¿si? Te explicare todo − le dijo en el oído solo para ella. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el teatro, él chico se sentó en una banca y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se sentase.

− Así estoy bien − Sharpay le contesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos − Habla Evans − dijo fría.

− Escucha − le dijo cuando se paraba para estar a la altura de la chica − Te quiero y esto es tonto − le tomó delicadamente la mano − Lo que paso en el aula fue −

− ¿Un error? − dijo Sharpay mientras soltaba la mano del chico y levantaba una ceja.

− No − negó fuertemente y se acerco − Fue hermoso, fue lo que quería − mordió su labio y miro a la chica − Gabriella simplemente − miro el piso − Ella me dio las fuerzas necesarias − se acerco más − Es que realmente estas aquí − volvió a señalar su cabeza, más bien su cien − No me dejas pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu − se acercó al oído de la muchacha − Me vuelves loco, completamente loco − se alejo − Y se que esta mal, porque eres mi amiga − se voltio − Eres popular y nunca te gustaría un chico como yo − volvió a mirarla − Lo … − esta vez él no pudo continuar porque la chica le tapo la boca con su dedo índice.

− No seas tonto − le sonrió − No me gustas − continuo y pudo notar como al chico se le oscureció la mirada − Me encantas − se mordió el labio y se acerco a él − Creo que más de la cuenta − dijo antes de besarlo lentamente, el chico estaba asombrado.

− ¿De verdad te gusto? − le pregunto cortando el beso de repente

− Si − le sonrió y esta vez el chico la junto a su cuerpo

− Perfecta − susurro y la beso, la beso con ternura, lenta y pausadamente, ella junto sus manos con la de él mientras entrelazaban los dedos, el la pego a su cuerpo y sutilmente le acaricio la mejilla mientras seguían con ese beso tan perfecto para ellos, estaban en su mundo, un mundo en el cual solo dos existían, solo dos eran los personajes principales, solo dos se amaban − Eres perfecta − susurro cuando se separaron a causa del aire faltante.

− Gracias − se sonrojo − Y ¿Qué ahora? − miro sus manos − No puedo llamarte amigo, tampoco novio − lo miro − No lo somos −

− Por ahora − le sonrió − Solo dame tiempo para pedírtelo de una forma extraordinaria − la volvió a besar − Pero solo puedo decirte que soy tuyo − la abrazo − Completamente tuyo − se alejo y la volvió a besar con más ganas que las beses anteriores.

* * *

La historia continua, tiene dos o tres capitulos más, pero estan en "reparación" estoy re-escribiendolos, y Sabrina es la prsona que los "testea" pero no se conecta, necesito su opinión, pro mientras unos RR no me vendrían mal, gracias por leer la novela aca y en mi flog, :.


	8. Capitulo Ocho: Es mía, solo mía

**Capitulo Ocho: Es mía, solo mía.**

− ¿Estas segura que ese era Ryan? − pregunto la morena luego de escuchar la historia de la rubia.

− Estoy muy segura − dijo mientras asentía − Sinceramente yo también me sorprendí − frenó en la casa de Gabriella − Pensé que yo tendría que dar el primer paso − sonrió y entraron a la casa de la morena − Gracias −

− ¿Por qué? − se sirvió jugo − Solamente hablamos − Gabriella dijo y la rubia levantó una ceja − Bueno, tuve que amenazarlo, es decir − levanto sus hombros − Tenía miedo de recibir una cachetada, no sé de donde saco eso − comenzó a reír − Ya recuerdo − siguió entre risas − Cuando le pegaste a Zeke por intentar algo contigo −

− Es diferente − le reprocho − Zeke no me gustaba, Ryan si − sonrió feliz − Es tan tierno − termino en un suspiro.

− Todo lo contrario de Bolton que es un completo engreído − torció la boca la morena.

− Engreído, seguro − hablo mientras agarraba sus cosas − Pero que te gusta te gusta − abrió la puerta − Me voy a casa, mañana paso por ti − le tiro un beso con la mano y salió − Troy − la voz de Sharpay se escucho hasta la casa, había gritado, fue una forma de advertirle a su amiga.

− Evans − la abrazo − ¿Por qué gritas? − comentó cuando se alejaron el castaño.

− Por nada, cosas mías − sonrió − Debemos hablar, tengo que contarte tantas cosas −

− ¿Hace un día que no hablamos y ya me perdí tu vida? − pregunto y levantó una ceja, la chica solo rió − Había olvidado que eras la reina del colegio − la molesto − Pero ahora tienes competencia − termino y comenzó a reír el.

− ¿Competencia? − le pregunto − Vamos Bolton, es mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué habría de ser competencia? − torció su boca − La persona que tiene competencia es otra − le saco la lengua

− No son competencia − miro para otro lado − Son obstáculos Sharp − se dio vuelta − Conoces mis encantos viriles, será mía − levanto su dedo − Y shh, no − toco la puerta − No la dañaré, ahora adiós − volteo a mirarla − Tengo tutorías − sonrió coqueto y acomodo su mochila en su hombro.

− ¿Bolton? − Gabriella abrió la puerta − Hoy no tenemos tutorías −

− Dijiste que estarías ahí siempre, y para todo lo que yo necesite − miro el piso pero sonrió − ¿Puedo pasar? −

− Claro − se movió para que pasara − ¿Qué sucede? − le pregunto cuando entraban a la cocina.

− Es que − el castaño abrió las puertas de las lacenas − Nada − subió sus hombros y los bajo despreocupadamente − Quería ver a mi cita del viernes −

− ¿Y también comer mis galletas favoritas? − le sonrió

− Eso es un adicional − contesto mientras abría los ojos − Lo importante en esta tarde eres tu − la miro con sus ojos azules − Quiero saber más de ti preciosa −

− Ya sabes todo de mi − fue hacia el sillón de la sala − Me conoces tanto como Sharpay − se sentó y tomo el control − ¿Qué más necesitas saber? −

− ¿Por qué él cambio de actitud? − preguntó de repente.

− ¿Te interesa? − pregunto la morena mientras observaba como el castaño se sentaba en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón, el muchacho apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre sus manos y la miro intensamente.

− Demasiado − habló con voz ronca y la chica sintió temblar su cuerpo − Demasiado, eres mi cita − agrego nervioso, había hablado de más

− Ya hablamos de eso Troy − dijo con voz cansada − Seré tu cita, no por eso no puedo tener vida − bufó − ¿Me prohibirás hablar con Mathew y Sebastián? No seas infantil −

− No, no haré eso − sonrió triunfante − Se que no lo harán más, creen que eres mi novia, mi perfecta novia − acerco un poco su cuerpo al de la chica − Y yo tu novio perfecto − susurró cerca de la chica y pudo notar el color chocolate de los ojos de ella, y de las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban en la nariz cuando fruncía la misma.

− Oh, Bolton − se acercó un poco a él − Descuida, mañana hablaré con ellos y les diré que no es cierto − se acercó un poco más con actitud desafiante, centímetros lo separaban − Saldré con Mathew − colocó su dedo en su barbilla − Mejor con Sebastián, esos ojos por dios − se mordió el labio inferior y agrego − Ese cuerpo es único, muchas mueren por él −

− No estarás con ellos − dijo y pego su nariz contra la de la chica, Bolton y Montez estaban a centímetros, ambos escuchaban el respirar del otro, ambos sentían la respiración en sus labios, ambos morían de celos − Eres mía, completamente mía −

− ¿Quién dice? − no pudo más que susurra la morena, la cercanía del chico era mucha, sin embargo no estaba intimidada, estaba ansiosa, deseaba ver que haría él chico. Gabriella Montez había decidido no mostrarse débil frente a las habilidades del chico, si bien sentía un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo, sentía como sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, sentía como el chico se relamía los ojos no se mostraría débil, moría de deseo pero Bolton nunca lo vería, por lo menos no por ahora.

− Yo − miro con sus ojos azules los ojos chocolate de la chica y luego sus labios, mientras se remordía los de él − Podría besarte y se que caerías a mis pies −

− No creo − añadió desafiante mientras observaba los labios de él, observaba como mordía con fuerza su labio inferior y como la sangre se acumulaba en él, como se volvía más colorado de lo normal − Creo que en estas situaciones − se acercó más al chico, si eso era posible y le susurro demasiado cerca del labio − En estas situaciones presiento que yo tengo el control, no sé si será siempre así − si la distancia no se imaginan cuando se redujo con él último movimiento de la chica.

− No me provoques Montez − al hablar pudo notar como sus labios rozaron sutilmente los de la chica − Si juegas con fuego podrías quemarte − volvió a hablar y volvió a rozar los labios de la chica con los suyos, él chico en ese momento podría jugar que se sentía único en todo sentido, ella provocaba eso en él, solo ella.

− ¿Quién dijo que no me quiero quemar pequeño Bolton? − pregunto picara y él chico podría jugar que sus labios se rozaron más que la vez anterior, la chica estaba dispuesta a todo se podría decir que sus neuronas se fueron de viaje en ese momento porque por primera vez en su vida estaba siguiendo a su corazón y sus impulsos.

− Oh, quieres jugar − se acomodo pero no se aparto − Juguemos pero de todas formas eres mía −

− Nadie dijo que lo fuese − levanto su ceja la morena − No lo soy −

− No por ahora − clavo sus ojos en la boca de la chica − Pero pronto lo serás − susurro y si quedaba algo racional en la chica, con este ultimo acto del chico desapareció de la vista, lo racional lamentablemente ya no existía.

− ¿Pronto? − pregunto, y no pudo evitar temblar cuando el chico delicadamente recorrió sus mejillas con las yemas de sus manos masculinas, Gabriella nunca había sentido la piel de chico, no de esa manera y estaba encantada, completamente encantada.

− Muy − volvió a susurrar, y se cerco a la chica pero no la beso, la estaba provocando. Bolton estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la chica, y ella lo sabía por eso no se daría por vencida, si bien moría de ganas no lo demostraría. Montez nunca se tendía, y esta no sería la excepción.

− Oh − dejo escapar y pudo notar como el chico cerro sus ojos disfrutando del momento que ambos estaban viviendo, estaban tan cerca pero a la vez era muy lejos − Creo que todo esto después de todo será divertido −

− Ya no aguanto − dijo él chico exasperado − Muero por − cerro sus ojos con fuerza

− ¿Por qué pequeño Bolton? − sonrió complacida pero aún así ninguno se movía

− Que más da − susurro y beso a la chica, como primer medida capturo el labio superior de la chica entre su boca, jugo con él por unos instantes, hasta que sintió como lo chica se entregaba al beso como él, como él lo había dicho ella caería a los pies, ni tonto ni perezoso se encargo de encerrar a la chica entre su cuerpo y el sillón, fue en ese instante que lo racional pareció desaparecer del mundo entero porque ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, con ansías y ganas de más, pero la morena bajo el ritmo del beso, lo convirtió en uno pausado, tan lento que quemaba, tan dulce que era amargo, tan tierno que lastimaba, era un beso sin apuros y cargado de sentimientos, sus bocas danzaban una misma canción, sus labios parecían perfectos frente a los del otro, nunca se habían sentido tan completos y tan vacíos con un beso, nunca habían sentido lo que sintieron con ese beso. Pero la falta de aire es algo que nos atormenta a todos, y los chicos no fueron la excepción, las leyes físicas hicieron su aparición y cortaron ese mágico momento, ambos se alejaron lo suficiente como para mirarse y sonreír.

− Creo que después de todo serás mía − comento triunfante el capitán de los Linces.

− No te creas tanto, solo fue un beso − hablo mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza − Un simple beso −

− ¿Cuál es él problema contigo mujer? − la voz de Sharpay Evans se escucho en toda la casa − ¿Eres tonta o que? −

− Para nada − negó fuertemente la morena − Es que… −

− Es que nada − hizo gestos exagerados con su cara − Se provocan, se celan, se besan y solo se dicen − carraspeó − No te creas tanto, solo fue un beso, un simple beso − imitó la voz de Gabriella − Sinceramente no sé como es que eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas y para otras tan − pensó unos minutos − Tan tonta −

− No soy tonta − se cruzó de brazos − Fue como salieron las cosas − se quejó − Pero por ahora esta bien − tomó aire − Ya veremos como se dan las cosas −

− Esta bien − bufó la rubia − ¿Te gusto? − levantó su ceja curiosa.

− ¿Qué cosa? − preguntó confundida la morena y Taylor comenzó a reír con ganas.

− El beso − dijo obvia y no pude evitar observar como las mejillas de su amiga se teñían rojizas.

− Claro que − dijo Taylor − ¡Si! − grito con la rubia − No lo niegues Montez − se acomodo en su cama mientras tomaba el control remoto − Mueres por él y apuesto que − observo la cara de su amiga − Que en este momento piensas en el beso − agrego cuando vio que la chica se tocaba los labios.

− Es posible − suspiro y se tiró en la cama junto a su amiga − Son increíbles, sus besos − suspiro enamorada − Son únicos − añadió y se gano un almohadonzazo por parte de la rubia.

− Son únicos − la burlo Taylor y las tres estallaron en risas, así paso el resto de la noche, risas, chismes, comidas, películas, más chismes, más comida algo más de chismes, risas y más risas; se podría decir que fue una típica noche de chicas. De todas formas se durmieron relativamente temprano, el día siguiente era viernes y eso se significaba muchas cosas, último día de la semana de clases, tarde de chicas, compras, y fiesta; por ende las compras no serían como siempre, saldrían del colegio para comprar lo adecuado para la fiesta, si, era una fiesta normal pero cuando una es chica ninguna fiesta es una fiesta normal, hay que estar preparada para todo, arreglada, maquillada y muy bien vestida, el viernes sería especial, ese era el sentimiento de Gabriella Montez y Troy Bolton.

* * *

Se que tardo más de lo debido, pero bueno, de todas formas estuve con el pie roto, ya sabrán por mi flog, ahora, en cuanto el capitulo nueve ya este en mi flog lo subiré, ¿si? Gracias por leer y por no leer, adios.


	9. Capitulo Nueve: Todo, absolutamente todo

**

* * *

**

Capitulo Nueve: Todo, absolutamente todo puede suceder.

− ¿Entonces te veo hoy bonita? − le pregunto Sebastián a Gabriella

− Claro − le sonrió mientras observaba como el chico estaba apoyado sobre los casilleros, su mano estaba sobre uno de los casilleros mientras que dejaba caer sutilmente su cuerpo sobre su brazo.

− Perfecto − exclamó feliz

− ¿Qué cosa es perfecta? − pregunto Bolton mientras rodeaba la cintura de Gabriella con sus brazos desde la espalda de la muchacha − Amor − le besó la mejilla a la chica − ¿Qué tanto hablas con mi novia? − levanto una ceja − ¿No sabes que ya tiene dueño? − se puso entremedio de la Montez y McGrown, a este último le dio la espalda.

− ¿Qué haces? − le susurro la morena entre dientes al instante que McGrown bufó y se fue del lugar − Seré tu cita hoy, pero deja de meterte en mi vida privada −

− Dije que no la tienes − le sonrió triunfante − Eres mía, lo sabes − se encogió de hombros − Ayer me besaste − recordó el momento − Y que beso Montez, pareciste tener experiencia − agrego risueño.

− La tengo para que sepas − le saco la lengua − Que no sea contigo no significa que no la tenga − comentó y él rostro del muchacho se desfiguro de manera sorprendente − Lo de ayer fue solo un beso −

− Yo − susurró y se acercó a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y apoyo sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la muchacha − Para mi fue más que eso − le susurro y la chica tembló ante el rocé de los labios del muchacho con su cuello − Y se que para ti también significo más que un simple beso − imito la voz de la muchacha en esto último, se dio vuelta y escucho el bufido de la muchacha.

− No significa nada Bolton − le gritó y el mencionado se dio vuelta para tirarle un beso volador.

− A las ocho paso por ti preciosa − le grito y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo.

− ¿Seguras que no hay ningún manual para entender a los chicos? − preguntaba Gabriella mientras recorrían el shopping de punta a punta

− Claro que si − agregó irónica Taylor − Solucione sus problemas con los chicos populares se llama − hizo gestos con su cara − Es muy conocido, deberías comprarlo −

− ¿Crees que aquí lo venden? − pregunto con una sonrisa

− Que eres tonta − le dijo Sharpay y se reía − Te esta cargando, por dios señor − elevó sus manos al cielo − ¿Por qué la hiciste tan inteligente para algunas cosas y para otras tan tonta? − exclamo y Taylor comenzó a reír.

− Claro − se llevo sus manos a la cintura − Como ahora las señoritas están de novias y no tienen problemas la tonta soy yo − las apunto − Les recuerdo que fui yo la que las escucho una y mil veces decir "¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Por qué no se fija en mi? ¿Qué hago?" − imitó las voces de ambas chicas − Y mil cosas más que me atrofiaron el cerebro −

− Baaah − Taylor le resto importancia con la mano − Eso es pasado mujer, actualízate − le sacó la lengua − ¿Porqué no compramos mejor? − y con esta última frase de Taylor comenzó oficialmente la tarde de compras, se probaron absolutamente todo de cada local al cual entraban.

− No entiendo − levanto sus bolsas − ¿Compramos vestidos formales pero iremos con jeans? − levantó su ceja.

− Claro, hay que comprar de todo − Sharpay movió sus manos − Imagina que un día de imprevisto Troy te dice − carraspeo − Hey preciosura ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? − imitó la voz del chico − Y justo no tienes ropa, pues − se tiró en su silla − Ahora la tienes, estas preparada para todo − le sonrió.

− Creo que con la ropa que compramos toda la secundaria estará preparada para todo − Gabriella acoto y se rió frente a eso.

− Creo que sí − levanto sus hombros − ¿Pero que más da? Tenemos y vamos a estar divinas − Sharpay sonrió.

− Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será diferente − dijo Gabriella mientras salían del Mall.

− Lo será − susurraron sus amigas y se miraron cómplices mientras Gabriella seguía caminando como si nada.

− ¿Dijeron algo? − pregunto cuando se sentó en el auto

− Para nada − ambas amigas negaron con la cabeza − ¿En que casa toca hoy? − pregunto Sharpay.

− Vallamos a la mía, de paso podré dormir algo − dijo Gabriella, con el auto en marcha se dirigieron hacia la casa de la familia Montez, la fiesta que las esperaba era una fiesta normal, es decir chicos con remera y jeans, chicas con remera y jeans, nada fuera de lo normal pero como era de esperarse Sharpay siempre debía sobresalir pero ahora que Gabriella estaba en su momento de gloria también debía sobresalir, Taylor estaba de novia con uno de los chicos más solicitados del equipo de Basketball por ende debía estar a tono con él. Llegaron a la casa de Montez y no hicieron más que probarse ropa, combinaron desde los aretes hasta la ropa interior, nada extravagante, chupines al cuerpo, el pelo perfectamente peinado, remera que marcaba hasta el mínimo atributo de la morena y zapatos de tacón a tono con la remera, si en el colegio había pasado desapercibida estos últimos dos días, este viernes en esa fiesta, no.

− Pareces una niña Bolton − se quejó Chad − Deja de mirarte en el espejo − bufó mientras se tiraba en la cama − Mil veces te miraste en el espejo y siempre peinas el pelo − se tapo la cara con un cojín − Vayámonos ya − termino exasperado.

− Solo déjame repasar − se miro en el espejo, chupines y remera blanca con escote en V eran sus prendas, Vans blancas a tono con la remera, "JUST DO IT" se podía leer en la remera con letras celestes; Troy Bolton era un chico a la moda, pero más allá de eso era hermoso, por ende sea en pantaloncillos o en esmoquin las chicas morían por él, siempre lograba que su ropa remarcara el color de sus ojos, otra cosa de él que las chicas amaban.

− Taylor se enoja cuando llego tarde − abrió la puerta de la habitación − Falta Ryan, que debe estar por llegar en − miró su reloj y el timbre sonó − En este instante − terminó cuando abrió la puerta.

− Hola − Evans torció su boca y levanto la mano en forma de saludo

− Evans − le dijo Chad al momento que estrechaban sus manos − ¿Vamos? − pregunto luego de que Troy y el rubio se saludaron.

− Tengo una pregunta − la voz de Ryan se escucho en el auto − ¿Ustedes creen que puedo llegar a algo serio con Sharpay? − pregunto de repente y Bolton se rió.

− Créeme amigo − lo miro por el espejo retrovisor − Tienes muchas posibilidades con ella − se rió − Lo sé porque soy su mejor amigo − le comentó antes de que Ryan preguntase − Solo debes buscar la forma de llegar a ella − le explico − Se que ayer se besaron, pero le dijiste que buscarías una forma elegante de pedirle que sean algo más − siguió y los ojos de Ryan estaban abiertos de par en par − Solo no la lastimes, y se tu mismo −

− Yo creo que tiene razón, recuerda que Sharpay tiene dos protectores − señalo al castaño y luego se señalo él − Solo no la lastimes − continuo Chad − Ella muere por ti − se rió − Ups − se tapó la boca − Eso se me escapó − torció su boca − No le digas nada por favor − suplicó y Ryan rió.

− No le diré nada − sonrió − Eso me hundiría − comentó provocando la risa en los chicos − Ahora otra duda − Chad se dio vuelta para mirarlo − ¿Cómo entraremos todos aquí? − miro el espacio en el auto de Troy

− No te preocupes por eso − Bolton sonrió − Solo estamos a unas calles de la fiesta − habló con calma − Iré caminando con Gabriella − frenó el auto − Ustedes en el auto − dijo cuando bajaron frente a la casa de Gabriella − Los veó alla, cuida el auto Chad − le dio las llaves al mencionado y tocaron la puerta.

− Preciosura − Chad saludó a su novia y la abrazo − Hermosa − exclamo − Estas hermosa Tay − le besó la mejilla.

− Guuuau − Ryan abrió los ojos y se acerco a su pareja − Divina − se mordió el labio nervioso y la chica solo sonrió − No tengo palabras − le tendió la mano.

− Troy − Sharp lo saludo y Taylor lo besó en la mejilla − Gabriella ya sale −

− La esperó − se sentó en el escalón de la entrada − Adiós bonitas − dijo cuando las chicas se subieron al auto. Bolton se notaba algo nervioso, constantemente jugaba con sus manos, se pasaba la mano por el pelo, miraba una y otra vez, no estaba nervioso estaba aterrado, es decir, tenía una cita, si a esta salida se le podía decir cita, con una chica que verdaderamente le importa y gustaba, nunca había salido con una chica que le importase solo caras bonitas − Hola preciosa − habló con voz graciosa mientras practicaba como saludar a la morena − Preciosura − siguió y estiro su boca − Hey, hermosura − se rió frente a lo que dicho − Si hablo así pareceré un camionero, mejor me tranquilizo − se habló el mismo − Tranquilo, eres el galán por excelencia de la secundaria −

− ¿Qué haces en el piso? − el castaño escucho la voz de la morena y se levantó de un salto − Hola − agrego tímida mientras sus mejillas se encendían − ¿Estoy fea? − pregunto, es que ciertamente estaba muy intimidada él chico había clavado sus ojos en ella no sin antes recorrerla entera con la mirada.

− Para − sacudió su cabeza Troy − Para nada, estas hermosa − se mordió el labio inferior en forma de deseo − Despampanante − le sonrió al momento que la morena le besaba tiernamente la mejilla

− Gracias − cerró la puerta − Estas fantástico − le sonrió − ¿Caminaremos? − pregunto.

− Si, quería caminar contigo, podremos hablar − tomo de la mano a la morena y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella − Espero que no te moleste − con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en los labios comenzaron a caminar, se miraban y sonreían, bromearon, jugaron y hasta se contaron alguno que otro sueño y miedo, quien los hubiese visto caminar diría que eran novios, es que ciertamente lo parecían.

− Fue la caminata más corta de la historia − Gabriella sonrío mientras pisaban la entrada del lugar donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo − Después de todo no eres un tonto deportista nada más − dijo y entre al lugar.

− ¿Tonto deportista? − susurró para él mismo pero se olvidó de todo cuando vio como la morena caminaba, es que era algo angelical, y si, ella era su cita. Miro a su alrededor y vio como la morena se juntaba con sus amigas y reía de algo que obviamente no entendía ya que no las escucha, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, él solo hecho de verla sonreír lo hacía imitar esa acción − Chicos − los saludo con un apretón de manos, Jason Zeke, Ryan, Chad y otros del equipo de baloncesto se encontraban ahí.

− ¿Alguien noto lo atractiva que se volvió Montez? − pregunto Jason mientras todos volteaban a verla − Creo que hablaré con ella, ¿vino sin cita, cierto? − pregunto.

− Estas con Kelsie amigo − Zeke le advirtió − Yo por mi lado, estoy soltero y sin apuros, por ahora − sonrió − Hablaré con ella −

− Hablaras con nadie Zeke − Chad habló fuerte y claro al ver como su mejor amigo estaba roja de la ira − Es la cita de Bolton − levantó su ceja − Y − volteo a mirar a las chicas − ¿Qué hace McGrown y los estupidos de sus amigos con ellas? −

− ¿Quiénes? − exclamó Ryan − Yo no sé ustedes, pero la rubia es mía − termino y comenzó a caminar seguido por el castaño y el moreno.

− Ejem − aclaró su garganta Chad mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Taylor − Preciosura − le sonrió − ¿Qué haces? −

− Nada Chad − le sonrió − Hablabamos, ¿verdad? − dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio, lo conocía y estaba celoso.

− Sharp − el rubio había tomado de sorpresa a la rubia, quien apenas lo escucho soltó sus manos de las de Luke − ¿Sucede algo? − pregunto y le beso la mejilla.

− Nada − se dio vuelta y le se acerco a su oído − No sabía que eras posesivo Evans −

− Demasiado pequeña − le sonrió él y la sujeto de las manos − Ahora bailemos, ¿si? − la rubia solo obedeció y tomados de las manos se alejaron hacía la pista de baila, o bueno, al patio en realidad. Bolton se había mantenido alejado de la situación, quería observar pero al ver como Sebastián McGrown comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de la morena su mente hizo un "clic" y salió eufórico a la confrontación.

− Bonita − se puso entre McGrown y Montez − ¿Bailamos? − le pregunto serio

− Estamos hablando Bolton − le dijo Sebastián desde atrás − ¿Podrías correrte? − le pregunto cuando el chico volteo a mirarlo − Ve con las porristas, siempre terminas con ellas, déjanos disfrutar tranquilos −

− Es MI − enfatizo esto último − Cita y NOVIA − le dijo más claro que nunca − Déjanos −

− Solo si ella me lo pidé − Sebastián la señalo a Gabriella y Bolton volteo a mirar a la chica que solo observaba la situación.

− Dile que se valla − le susurro en el oído y la chica solo obedeció, por ende el morocho se fue dejándolos solos − Odio que hables con ellos − comentó mientras la tomaba de las manos para ir afuera.

− Yo odio que te metas − le dijo mientras se acercaban a la mesa de bebidas − Pero más odio a las tontas porristas que no dejan de babearse por ti − las miro despectivamente − Pero como bien dijiste eres mi cita − levanto su ceja − Mi novio no, pero si mi cita − lo miró a los ojos − Por eso quiero que solo estés conmigo ¿si? − rodeó el cuello del chico con sus manos y el la tomo de la cintura − Será nuestra noche − susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y movían sus pies rítmicamente al compás de la música lenta que sonaba en el ambiente.

− No estaré con las porristas − soltó de repente el castaño − Hoy mi compañía es mas bonita − le sonrió − Mucho más bonita −

− Gracias por el cumplido − se sonrojó − Sin embargo yo estoy con el galán del colegio − el chico se rió frente a eso − Y disfrutaré al máximo de tu compañía − lo miró a los ojos y sus ojos brillaron.

− Perfecto − el chico frenó su movimiento − Tomemos algo, tengo sed − dicho esto entrelazaron sus dedos y fueron en busca de una bebida, primer un vaso blanco estuvo en las manos de la morena y conforme pasaba el tiempo más tomaba.

− Iré con las chicas − le sonrió a Troy − Ya vuelvo − le guiñó el ojo − Sin porristas −

− Sin porristas − repitió el castaño, mientras la chica se reía con sus amigas él chico jugaba con su vaso entre los dedos.

− Que raro que él galán se encuentre solo − Catherine exclamó y lo abrazo efusivamente por varios segundos − ¿Solo? − le pregunto coqueta.

− ¿Qué hace Catherine con Troy? − Sharpay le pregunto a Ryan pero Gabriella había escuchado − Lo siento − torció su boca.

− Siempre hace lo mismo − Taylor habló y Gabriella no comprendió, no era de ir a las fiestas, por ende no entendía el comportamiento de nadie − Primero comienza a toquetearlos − Gabriella pudo notar como las manos de la chica subían una y otra vez por los brazos del chico − Luego les besa las mejillas − nuevamente la Montez observó atenta mientras sentía como la sangre del cuerpo le hervía de rabia − Y luego… − habló y la morena ya no estaba con ellos.

− Cada día más lindo pequeño − Catherine hablaba con voz sensual − Daría todo por − con su dedo rozó los labios del muchacho quien solo sonreía coqueto.

− ¿Por qué? − pregunto mientras la miraba

− Por − se mordió el labio − Por … −

− Permiso − la morena empujo a la castaña con un brazo y miro a Bolton, la sangre le hervía y no era su cabeza quien pensaba sino sus celos, por eso con sus manos lo tomo de la remera y lo acerco a su cara − No juegues conmigo Bolton − le susurró en los labios y él chico no pudo evitar volver a sonreír feliz

− Estábamos en algo − se quejo Catherine que puso sus manos en sus cintura formando una jarra con su cuerpo.

− Estaban − Gabriella no lo soltó − Estaban porque ahora estará conmigo − dijo entre dientes y besó al chico, la castaña solo bufó y se fue del lugar, mientras que Bolton solo pudo sonreír internamente y coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica; con gran habilidad junto su cuerpo con él de ella y se olvidaron de la fiesta, de la gente y de que era una completa locura lo que hacían, el beso que fue un rocé de labios se convirtió en algo más cuando en chico delicadamente mordió el labio pidiéndole permiso para introducirse en su boca, sus lenguas danzaron a un mismo compás y sus corazones latieron acelerados, ese momento, ese beso se les estaba yendo de las manos; pero nada importaba, solo ello y la unión que había creado, Bolton cada vez presionaba más la cintura de la morena contra su cuerpo y ella le revolvía con sus pequeñas manos el cabello.

− Yo − Bolton trato de hablar pero Gabriella deposito suavemente un dedo en su boca

− No digas nada − tomo las manos del chico − Salgamos − y así fue, el chico como un perro faldero salió atrás de ella sin chistar, sin hablar, sin pensar, todos en la fiesta seguían bailando y tomando, nadie se metería en este momento, nadie los molestaría siempre y cuando estuviesen afuera.

− Sinceramente haz cambiado Montez − Bolton habló cuando ya estaban en el patio delantero de la casa − Creo que el alcohol hace efecto en ti rápidamente − se rió ante lo dicho y la chica lo secundo.

− Solo tomé un poco − levantó sus hombros − Creo que activo mis sentidos − comenzó a caminar − Pero me siento bien −

− Recién me besaste eso en un estado normal no lo harías, ¿segura que no haz tomado mucho? − pregunto mientras caminaba rápido para alcanzarla.

− Fue solo un beso, eres mi cita y te bese − explico mientras caminaba mas rápido − Siempre lo haces con tus citas, ¿que tiene hoy de diferente? − hablo sonrojada − Nunca le pides explicaciones a tus citas ¿Por qué a mi si? −

− Es diferente − dijo al momento que la tomaba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella, provocando que ella quede pegada a su cuerpo − Tu − corrió un mechón de pelo de la morena − Tu me interesas −

− ¿Siempre es el mismo parlamento? − le pregunto − Escucha − le hablo cerca ya que el no la soltaba − Solo fue un beso −

− O sea, que − pensó un momento − ¿Solo es por esta noche y… − estaba confundido, la chica por momentos mostraba intereses y por otros no − No te entiendo −

− ¿Qué hay que entender? −

− Si no te molesta y solo fue un beso − pensó unos minutos y continuo − Me hubieses dejado con Catherine, ella − hizo señas con sus manos − Si me quiere y quiere más de mi − se alejó de la morena − Más de lo que conseguiré aquí −

− Bolton − estaba nuevamente roja de la irá − No te vallas − comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

− Me quedo solo si me dices porque me besaste − hablo con una sonrisa _"Se que te mueres por mi Montez, solo admítelo"_

− Fue un beso − levantó sus manos al cielo − No hay nada que explicar −

− Entonces vuelvo con Catherine − siguió caminando, la morena suspiro derrotada, se llevo las manos a la cara y golpeo el piso con un tacón.

− Estoy celosa − soltó de repente, el chico volteo y se acerco.

− ¿Celosa? − pregunto sin entender, o eso le quería hacer creer a ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer, muchas personas no dejan RR pero esta bien, se que la leen, mañana subo el capitulo final COMPLETO, sean buenos y dejenme un RR, ¿si?


	10. Capitulo diez: Todo gracias a esos celos

**Capitulo diez: Todo gracias a esos celos**

− Yo − Gabriella dudó unos minutos − Si − bajó su mirada − Pero eso no es bueno − movió sus manos − ¿Podrías alejarte? − le pregunto cuando ya lo tenía en frente, cerca, muy cera.

− No − susurro − Estoy cómodo − la abrazo por la cintura, ahora era su turno de jugar con ella, era su turno de buscar las debilidades de ella, era su turno de apoderarse de la situación.

− Por favor − notó las manos grandes y firmes de él sobre la tela de la remera y sintió un escalofrío − No juegues conmigo − soltó con voz sensual _"Si quieres jugar, jugaremos, no me ganaras Bolton" _

− No hagas eso − dijo mientras la soltada _"No susurres de esa manera Montez"_

− ¿Hacer que? − se mordió el labio mientras el chico se aleja y ella por el contrario se acercaba a él − ¿Qué no haga que? − le repitió cuando el estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de ella.

− Eso de morderte el labio − le dijo nervioso mientras sentía el cuerpo de Gabriella Montez sobre su cuerpo varonil.

− ¿Por qué? − le pregunto junto al oído en un susurro y pudo sentir como el cuerpo del chico temblaba tal cual hoja en invierno.

− Porque − buscó una explicación razonable.

− Ja − soltó irónica − Parece que el galán del colegio es todo un cobarde − le sacó la lengua y se alejó rápidamente, pero un movimiento de Bolton la volvió a su lugar

− Deja de jugar con mi mente − hablo claro − Y con mis sentidos − con su dedo acarició la mejilla de ella − Se que tengo poder sobre ti, tu sobre mi − le miró los labios − Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo − susurro mientras pegaba su nariz al cuello de la chica, Troy podría jugar que la chica tiritó ante el contacto de sus pieles.

− ¿Sabes lo que estas provocando? − pregunto con los ojos cerrados, Gabriella quería disfrutar del momento, quería grabarse en la cabeza el olor de la piel del chico.

− Puede que sí − susurro con voz ronca − Puede que no − se alejo y la miro, su mirada brillaba, en ese momento las palabras sobraban, con solo mirarse lograban entenderse, se miraron y la distancia que los separaba lentamente, como si fuese grabado en cámara lenta se acorto, como si el contacto los quemase fueron rozando sus labios, primero solo fue un rocé tranquilo, pero el amor y la pasión los vencieron, haciendo de ese beso un beso único, un beso especial, si bien no habían dicho nada sus miradas los dejaban en evidencia; se besaron como si el tiempo no importase, sutil y delicadamente Bolton capturo el labio inferior de la chica con sus labios para tratar de encender la locura en Montez, la chica ni tonta ni perezosa no tardó en responder por lo que él beso se volvió agitado, pero las hormonas no lideraban ningún tipo de sentimiento, sino que esta vez el amor que sentían él uno por él otro había quedado a flor de piel − Creo − Bolton habló con sus labios aún pegados a los de la chica − Creo que no debo explicarte nada − corrió un mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos − Pero aún así lo haré −

− Tranquilo − sonrió − Ni que fueras a declararte − dijo por el nerviosismo del momento y la cara de Bolton se desfiguro _"Genial Montez, y eres la chicas mas inteligente del instituto, estupida" _pensó − Oye − se ruborizo − Lo siento, no quise arruinar el momento, pero es que − levanto las manos al cielo sumándole dramatismo al momento − Es que tu − lo señalo − Tu cercanía me vuelve una completa estupida − miro a los costados − Siento que mi cuerpo vibrar cada vez que te acercas, que susurras y rozas tu piel con la mía − se mordió frustrada el labio − Siento que te quiero tanto, me siento tan … − se callo de repente y lo miro a los ojos − No me hagas decirlo por favor − se tapo la vista para no observarlo y se escondió en el pecho masculino del muchacho.

− Tranquila, no quiero que me digas nada − la alejo unos centímetros para mirarla fijamente − Siento que yo debo hablar así que − sonrió y le volvió a acariciar la mejilla.

− ¿Podemos hablar? − le susurro al oído de la rubia − Necesito que hablemos − la miro y la chica solo asintió; entrelazaron sus dedos y trataron de alejarse un poco del ruido, Ryan sabía que no era el lugar ni momento indicado pero no aguantaba más, debía formalizar eso que tenían, debía decirle cuanto la necesitaba y amaba, necesitaba sentirla nuevamente.

− Ya no hay ruido − le sonrió Sharpay − ¿Qué sucede Ry? − preguntó mientras pasaba su mano sobre los cabellos del chico

− Se que − la miro y no supo que decir, pensó y busco en su mente − Agg, odio que me suceda esto − se pego en la cabeza y la chica lanzo una pequeña risa − Y el hecho de que te rías no ayuda en nada −

− Lo siento − dijo apenada − Pero ya − levanto la vista y se encontró con la de él − Dime que sucede, haz estado raro y alejado toda la noche − acaricio las manos del muchacho.

− Que hagas eso empeora las cosas − soltó sin pensar y la chica se alejo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y bufaba molesta − Yo, no no − se pegó en la cabeza − No quise decir eso, es que − miro el cielo − Estas en todo momento aquí − se llevo las manos al a cabeza − Y no me dejas pensar − cerró los ojos con fuerza − Es frustrante tenerte todo el tiempo aquí − añadió mientras volvía a señalarse la cien.

− ¿Es frustrante? − lo miro dolida − Entonces, pues − volvió a bufar − Olvídate de mi Evans − le hablo y se dio vuelta para irse.

− No, no − tomo suavemente la muñeca de la chica − No te vallas, es que − se rasco la nuca nervioso − No sé como decírtelo − se paso las manos por la cara − En todo momento estas aquí − volvió a señalar su cien − Es raro, nunca me había sucedido con nadie, siempre te vi como una amiga, como una persona única, pero aún así eras mi amiga, pero todo cambio es que − apretó sus puños − Por dios, ¿que persona podría resistirse a tu belleza? − se acerco a ella y le corrió un mechón de pelo − Sinceramente me vuelves loco, revolucionas cada uno de mis sentidos − la tomo por la barbilla − Contigo y por ti siento cosas que creía imposibles, es que me tienen tonto, me tienes completa y ridículamente enamorado de ti − le sonrió − No sé que hiciste que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, pero ¿sabes que? − la chica solo levanto una ceja − Me encanta estar tan embobado contigo −

− Cuando quieres eres la persona más tierna del mundo − lo abrazo − Ryan Evans sinceramente eres perfecto − añadió sonrojada y el chico sonrió contento.

− Se que debería haberlo hecho de otra forma, con más preparación y hasta con más sentido en mis palabras pero es que − levanto sus hombros − Contigo cerca todo lo que había pensado se esfumo porque solo me interesa tenerte cerca y todo lo que haces sentir − le acaricio la mejilla − Posiblemente digas que no, pero bueno, es una duda que quiero sacarme −

− Te escucho atenta − sonrió nerviosa, porque sabía a que se refería el chico, porque había esperado ese momento desde que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, estaba nerviosa, Sharpay Evans la drama queen del colegio, una de las chicas más extrovertida, más populares del colegio se encontraba nerviosa, nerviosa porque Ryan Evans, el chico que la volvía loca se estaba declarando.

− Yoquiesierasabersituquieresserminoviaoficialmente − dijo rápido y sin respirar.

− No entendí − dijo la rubia y torció su boca − ¿Podrías repetirlo? −

− Que si tu, bueno − movió sus manos − Si tu quisieras − hizo un gesto raro − Es decir, no te obligo ni nada pero bueno − miro el cielo − Yo me pregunta si tu quieras ser mi novia − la miro − Pero no es que te este presionando ni nada, simplemente es una duda que yo… − pero las últimas palabras tuvo que callarlas porque Sharpay se había abalanzado sobre él y estaba presionando sus labios sobre los del chico, quien de un momento a otro cerró los ojos, la tomo por la cintura y respondió el beso; la beso y se sintió feliz, se besaron y se sintieron completos, sintieron que por primera vez en su vida las cosas las estaban haciendo bien, sintieron que realmente eso que hacían era correcto; siento cuanto en realidad quería al otro y cuanto el otro lo quería, Ryan y Sharpay se dieron cuenta que por primera vez en la vida estaban dando todo en un beso, y estaban besando con amor, amor que era correspondido.

− Así que te escuchare Troy − la chica sonrió nerviosa, y es que lo estaba sin embargo no sé alejo ni en centímetro más de él, el echo de tenerlo cerca la hacia sentir tan feliz.

− Posiblemente esto haya comenzado como un juego − tragó saliva − No sé si para ti, pero es que, todo era cuestión de quien provocaba más − frunció su boca − Reconozco que te seguí el juego, y es decir ¿como no seguírtelo? De un día para otro dejaste de ser la pequeña Montez, la niña introvertida para convertirte en − la señalo − En esta mujer que me esta volviendo completamente loco − se mordió el labio inferior en forma de deseo − Es que él cambio, y no solo eso, tus provocaciones, tus vueltas, tus besos por sobre todo − se sonrojo − Nunca sentí lo que siento aquí − se señalo el corazón − Por nadie, yo, yo tengo reputación de ser un casanovas pero es que − pensó unos instantes − Me estoy alejando del tema central, lo importante es que cambie, y para mejor − tomo sus manos con las de él − Tus besos, nunca me había sentido tan completo con algo, nunca había sentido mi cuerpo vibrar frente al rozó de tus dedos con mi piel, y se que me estoy poniendo cursi pero es que, por dios − la miro a los ojos − Contigo, me siento completo −

− Nunca creí que fueras tan sentimental Bolton − la morena se encontraba emocionada, las palabras del chico habían logrado emocionarla, a tal punto que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal − Se que crees que cambie por llamar la atención de los chicos − se acerco a él − Pero solo lo he hecho por ti, porque me interesas Troy − se paro en punta de pies − Y mucho − le susurro junto al oído y el chico pudo sentir como temblaba su cuerpo − Se que es tonto pero cada vez que estas cerca o que me hablas siento mariposas en mi estomago, es que Bolton − con sus delicadas manos tomo entre sus manos la cara de Troy − Cada vez que estas cerca siento que no importa nada más que tu, y tu, mi sentido racional se aleja para bloquear mi mente solo con tu imagen, y no sé como es posible porque vamos − se alejo y levanto sus manos al cielo − Somos completamente opuestos, como el agua y el aceite, pero sinceramente siento que …−

− Que te quiero y de verdad − el chico hablo por ella, Gabriella no pudo más que sonreír y volver a acortar la distancia que los separaba, lo beso pero sin miedo, sin miedo a no ser correspondida, sin miedo a pensar que el chico solo jugaba con ella, ella le importaba, ella era algo más que una chica o una cita, posiblemente fueran a tener problemas, posiblemente se pelearían y enojarían muy seguidos, pero que más da si ellos se quieren, los opuestos muchas veces se complementan; si eran opuestos tan opuestos que uno encontraba en el otro aquello que tanta falta le hacia, tan opuestos que la única forma de sentirse completos era teniendo al otro cerca, eran tan opuestos pero tan iguales a la vez, eran Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montez, eran dos adolescente que se amaban, dos adolescente que se prejuzgaban pero eran dos adolescente sin miedo a sentir.

− Yo te lo dije, te lo dije − chillaba Chad emocionado

− Si ya, ya − su novia cruzo los brazos − Troy se le declaro y ¿Qué? − le saco la lengua − Ryan fue quien dijo todo en vez de Sharpay −

− Eso si fue raro − frunció su boca − Hubiese jurado que ella lo iba a besar y hasta declararse − se encogió de hombros − Pero que más da, lo importante en que alguien dio el primer paso, ¿no? −

− Si, igual si fuese por raro, lo raro fue entre nosotros, yo di el primer paso − dijo Taylor − Y eso que tu eres otro galán y tenías el poder de la palabra − lo miro seria − No hacías más que tartamudear − lo burlo.

− Eso ya lo explique mujer − gesticulo con su cara − Es que me ponías nervioso, y no sé porque pero todavía sucede − sonrió coqueto y se acerco a la chica

− ¿Será que te gusto? − le pregunto coqueta − ¿Será que te atraigo? − dijo antes de que Chad la besase con ganas.

− Claro que me atraes, es como dicen − le dio un pequeño beso.

− ¿Qué dicen? − levanto una ceja la chica desentendida.

− Que los opuestos se atraen − dijo con voz obvia y su novia estallo en risas contagiándolo; y es que por primera vez Chad tenía razón los opuestos se atraen, parece ilógico pero es así, sin lugar a duda esta noche había quedado comprobado, los opuestos se atraían, podían tardar más o menos en darse cuenta, pero al final de cuentas terminaban atrayéndose, cosas locas, cosas de la vida.

* * *

Si llego el final, y ahora pueden leerlo completo; sepan que no soy la mejor con los finales, me considero asquerosa para ellos pero bueno, hice lo que pude y me salio, sean sinceros y dejenme su opinión, gracias por haber leido aca o en mi fotolog


End file.
